Guess Who's Back
by LovelyLizzie
Summary: This is a story of the return of Keesha Ward to Port Charles. With her she has brought her children, a new enemy for Jason and Sonny and surprise. Ever since I discovered the relationship between Jason Q and Keesha W, I thought this was a must have story.
1. Chapter 1

As Keesha opened the car door, the memories flooded her mind. It seemed that everywhere she turned, there were long lost memories just waiting to take her back to the days of her youth. She stood still for a moment and just let the memories, good and bad, run over her. Suddenly she felt someone pulling her back to earth.

"Mom, why are you just standing there, staring off like that?" Keesha turned to see her oldest child staring as intently at her as she had been staring into space. His big hazel eyes had as much questioning in them as did his voice.

"Justus, there are so many memories. I know you don't understand, but one day you will. Once we've been in Port Charles for a while, you will understand", Keesha said as she gently kissed his forehead.

"Whatever you say, mom", the little boy said shaking his head.

"Mom, I wanna get out too. Let me out, Justus", screamed Maya.

Keesha looked past her son, to her oldest daughter. Sometimes she couldn't believe that her daughter was only five years old. The little girl was a veritable whirlwind. She spoke her mind and didn't seem to care who heard or what they thought about it. Everyone who saw the child couldn't believe how much mother and daughter looked alike.

Keesha tried to calm the little girl, least she wake up her baby sister, Lila. But as Keesha looked down at her eldest daughter she began to laugh.

"Mommy, whatcha laughin' at?" Maya asked with one eyebrow raised. 'Just like her father', Keesha thought.

"I am laughing at something your father used to say about you".

Maya's beautiful hazel eyes lit up. "What did he say, mommy? What did daddy say?"

With her children's eyes upon her, Keesha did her best not to tear up as she thought of the eagerness in her voice. The sheer desperation of any news of their father.

"Your father used to say that you were my mini me. Do you know what that means?"

Maya shook her head 'no'.

"It means", she said pulling the little girl into her lap "that you are a smaller version of me. A mini me", Keesha said as she hugged the little girl tightly.

"Mrs. Livingstone would you like to continue to the hotel or would you like to sit here for a while longer?" asked the driver.

"No, Martine, you can continue to the hotel. We have a lot of things that we need to get done today. We should be on our way".

"What is this Metro Court? What happened to the Port Charles Hotel?" Keesha asked her driver.

"There was a fire a few years back and it was completely destroyed. Jasper Jacks built this hotel not long after that".

"Jax, hmmm? Well if Jax had anything to do with this place then I am quite sure that it is exquisite. Come along kiddies, lets go get checked in", Keesha said to her children.

"We have a new life ahead of us, sweeties".

As they climbed out of the car, Keesha took a deep breath. She knew that along with the memories and old friends, there were a lot of adversities ahead of her. And the first one was standing at the desk of the Metro Court.

Keesha held her head high as she walked through the doors of the Metro Court pushing Lila in her stroller, while Justus and Maya held each other's hands.

"I would like a suite please, _Carly"_.

The blondes' head snapped up and the two sets of brown eyes locked on each other. A smile crept onto Carly's face as she said, "that Mrs. Jasper Jacks to you, _Keesha_". 

Keesha was nearly floored. Jax had married the town tramp. 'Well I'll be damned', thought Keesha to herself.

"Well then, Mrs. Jacks, that will be Mrs. Daniel Livingstone to you." With the mention of her husband, Carly's eyes narrowed.. I would still like to have a suite for myself and my children. Is that possible?"

Daniel Livingstone? She knew the name, he was pretty much a corporate raider who had made millions. He owned a variety of businesses and the man was pure class. 'So little miss perfect is married to Daniel Livingstone, guess she likes the millionaire type too' Carly thought to herself. The icy smile never left Carly's face as she looked over the edge of the counter at Justus, Maya and Lila. Something in her face softened and her smile became more genuine.

"Hi there guys", Carly said. "My name is Carly, what are your names?"

Justus and Maya looked to their mother to make sure that it was alright for them to speak to the strange woman behind the counter. Keesha shook her to acknowledge that it was alright for them to speak. Maya being Maya, she was the first to speak.

"My name is Mary Mae Ward Livingstone, but my daddy used to call me Maya. He said that Mary Mae is just a little too old fashioned for such a cute little girl. I like Maya more, but my great granma's name was Mary Mae so I like that too", she then turned to her older brother. "And this is Justus. He's named after Uncle Justus. Uncle Justus isn't…wasn't really my uncle, but that's what we called him. He called my Lil lil bit, cause mama is Lil bit, and I'm her mini me. Isn't that right, mama?"

Keesha just laughed as she shook her head 'yes'

Carly was laughing too. "I can't believe", Carly started. "Did she just say all of that in one breath?

Keesha looked from Maya to Carly and her shoulders shook with amused laughter. "Yes she did, and that's nothing compared to what she can do".

Carly and Keesha's eyes met again and reality sank in. The two women who had once been bitter enemies and competitors were sharing a relaxing laugh together.

"So, Keesha, how have you been?" Carly asked with genuine concern.

"Good, Carly, really good. And yourself? Actually, I guess you don't have to answer me. I can look around and tell that things are good".

"Yes they are. I'm married to a wonderful man, I have two wonderful children and I have a career that I love", Carly said with a smile.

"You have_ two_ children?"

"Yes Sonny and I have Michael, whom you know about and we have a five year old named Morgan". As the words left Carly's mouth, the smile left her face. She hadn't thought about preparing Keesha for the name 'Morgan'. She said the name so much that she hardly ever thought of Jason when she said it.

The smile had also faltered from Keesha's face. 'Another child named Morgan', Keesha thought to herself. Just as quickly as her smile slipped it was replaced with a newer and brighter one.

"Of course you and Sonny would name your child after your best friend. I see it in your eyes, Carly. You don't have to exclude Jason from your conversation because I'm around. Jason was a long time ago. It's been", Keesha tilted her head and counted the years since Jason Quartermaine died and Jason Morgan was born. "It's been eleven long years and I'm over it. I loved a man and I lost him. Not to you, not to Robin but to a fatal car accident"

Carly and Keesha's eyes met again. There was an air of understanding between the women. Motherhood, love and loss, they finally had something in common besides a man that they both loved but neither could have.

"So you want a suite, huh? I think I can arrange that", Carly said as she typed furiously on the hotel's computer.

"Alright, I've got this one suite that has an incredible view of the harbor. I designed the layout myself. I put every personal touch on it that I could think of and it happens to be perfect for children" Carly looked at Keesha and smiled.

"Thank you, Carly".

"You know, you never did introduce me to the one in the stroller"

As if on queue, Lila woke up with a cry. Keesha pulled her youngest out of the car seat and whispered soothing words into her ears. Once the child had quieted down, Keesha turned the baby around to Carly to introduce them.

"Carly, this is my baby girl, Lila"

Carly gasped when she saw the little girl and heard her name. The little girl in Keesha's arms was beautiful. Justus and Maya were gorgeous children, but Lila. God she had given her Jason's grandmother's name. And there was a reason for it; the little girl could have been Jason's. There were very few people in the world, that Carly had met, who had eyes the color of the purest part of the sea. Jason was one of those people; his grandmother also shared the eye color. And so did this little baby who couldn't have been more than a year old. But the most interesting thing about the baby, probably what made her so beautiful, was the caramel skin that surrounded those beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Say hi, Lila. Say hi to Carly"

"Hello…. Hello, Lila", Carly choked out.

Just then, Maya's voice cut through the awkward silence. "Daddy always said that me and Justus looked like mama, but Lila was _all_ him. Except for her skin color, that she did get from mama, but her eyes are his. I always wondered, how Lila got daddy's eyes when he still had his eyes, but mama just said that it was a figure of speech. I'm still not sure what that means, but I guess since daddy's dead Lila really could have his eyes now, can't she mama?"

Keesha hadn't expected the last of what Maya said. The children hadn't mentioned their father that day, but she knew that he was never far from their hearts and minds.

Carly hadn't thought much about where Keesha's husband was. Momentarily, Carly had wondered if it were possible that Jason had fathered Keesha's youngest child. While Carly knew the name, she had never met the man. Now that she thought about it, Mr. Livingstone must have looked a lot like Jason, because Lila definitely looked like her best friend.

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband, Keesha", Carly said quietly.

"I guess I should get used to saying goodbye to the men I love".

"Why don't you follow me, I'll take you to your room and help you get settled. I can't imagine that it's easy with three kids. I only have two, but Leticia is a great help".

"Leticia, who's that"? Justus asked.

"So he does speak", joked Carly. "I was beginning to think that you couldn't talk".

"Well, Maya usually talks enough for all of us, donthca, Maya?" Justus asked looking down at his little sister.

"Well you know what; I have two little boys who are about the same age as you. Do you think you would like to come play with them sometime?" Carly asked Justus.

"Cool, how old are they?"

"Well, Michael is ten and Morgan is five. And they love to play cops and robbers and anything else involving being loud and rambunctious. Oh and don't feel left out, Maya. My boys have a sister who is about your age. Her name is Kristina and I'm sure she would love to play with you".

"Cool, mommy can we play with Ms. Carly's kids and their sister?"

"Oh honey, don't call me Ms. Carly… call me Aunt Carly. I think this might be the beginning of a new friendship a better friendship than what your mother and I had before"

Keesha was stunned, Carly Benson was being nice. Not just being nice, she had told her kids to call her _Aunt_ Carly. 'There must be something in the water', Keesha thought as she followed Carly into the suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Keesha sat in the back of the limo with her children, she thought about how she had spent her afternoon. She, her kids and Carly had had breakfast in the Metro Court restaurant and it had been … nice. She and Carly talked about motherhood and kids, and normal things that women their age and status talked about. It felt good. Carly Benson and Keesha Ward had a pleasant conversation. They had actually made plans to get together with and without the kids. The two ladies planned a spa date at the Metro Court spa.

Keesha smiled to herself and looked over to her napping children and thought, 'maybe coming back to Port Charles hadn't been such a bad idea after all'.

As the limo pulled up the drive, Keesha wondered what she was doing. As she woke the kids from their nap, she nearly turned around and went back to the hotel, but she knew that she had to do what she had come to do. She had goodbyes to say and bonds to reinstate.

She rang the doorbell and waited. With another look down to Justus and Maya, she made a mental check of their appearance. They were perfect. The door opened and a monster of a woman stood looking down on Keesha and the children.

"May I help you?" asked the massive woman.

"I, uh… I'm Kee…"

"Alice, who is that at the door? Why are you just standing there, either let them in or tell them to go away", came the voice of the Quartermaine family patriarch, Edward.

Keesha couldn't help but to smile at the gruff sound of his voice. 'Same old Edward', she thought.

"Mr. Q, she hasn't told me who she is", responded Alice.

"My name is Keesha, Keesha Ward"

"Keesha?" came a question from behind Alice. Keesha could hear the question in the familiar voice.

"Monica, it's me". At that moment, Alice moved out of the way and Keesha's view of Monica Quartermaine was unobstructed.

Monica's breath caught in her throat, "Keesha", it came out in a whisper. Tears were in the older woman's eyes. She rushed to hug her and noticed the child in Keesha's arms, and the two by her side.

"Well who do we have here?" asked Monica. "Oh goodness, what am I thinking leaving you out here in the cold? Come in Keesha come in".

"Keesha? Did you say…?" Edward came into the foyer. The grey haired man, walked closer to the young woman and her children. He gently wrapped his arms around Keesha and the baby in her arms. "Welcome back, sweetheart. Where have you been?"

"Well, Edward, I've been living in Cincinnati, with my husband and kids".

Edward looked to the children and smiled. He couldn't help but to think that these beautiful biracial children in front of him could have been his grandkids. The woman in front of him had been the first love of his grandson, Jason. Their world's had come crashing down when Jason woke up and shunned them all. If not for that accident, this would have been his family… Edward's _great_ _grandchildren_. Oh the thought of it.

"Come into the parlor and have a seat. We need to get to know these little ones", said Edward.

Once they were all seated in the parlor Monica spoke first. "So, Keesha, it is so good to see you. I've thought about you so many times over the years and just wondered what you were up to. I used to ask Jus..." her words trailed off as she thought about her nephew, Keesha's cousin.

Edward cleared his throat and turned away from the two women. Justus had been the grandson of Edward Quartermaine and Keesha's grandmother Mary Mae. It had been complicated dating the cousin of your cousin, but Jason and Keesha had dealt with it in stride.

"Mommy", came Maya's voice from the sofa. "Are you talking about Uncle Justus again?"

Keesha wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Maya, "yes we are. We all loved him very much".

"So", Edward said while trying to regain his composure, "Introduce me to these beautiful children".

Keesha turned and smiled down at Maya and Justus. "Well, this", she said wrapping her arm around Justus' shoulder, "is my oldest, Justus".

Edward's eyes lit up and a smile crossed his lips. "Well Monica, did you hear that? We have another Justus", Edward said.

"Yes we do", smiled Monica.

"Me next, mama. Me next", Maya said while bouncing up and down on the couch.

Edward and Monica laughed. "Yes please do introduce us to her".

"Well this, is... well do you want to introduce yourself, you do it so much better than I do", Keesha said to Maya.

"Welllllll", Maya said in a very dramatic fashion. "My name is Mary May Ward Livingstone but my daddy calls me Maya, cause Mary Mae, even though that was my grandma's name, is too old fashioned for a cute little girl and I'm only five years old."

Edward's face lit up. "Mary Mae, well that is just beautiful and now that I look at you, you do look a lot like your great grandmother. Oh, she was a beautiful woman, yes she was".

"Well Ms. Maya, you seem like a very confident child".

"Yeah sometimes a little too confident and outspoken", Keesha added.

Just then the front door opened and in walked Emily, the youngest of the Quartermaine children.

"Mom, grandfather, where are you?" Emily called from the foyer.

"We are in here, darling" Monica said.

"Oh, there you are. Hi grandfather, hi mom", said Emily as she leaned over and kissed the older man and woman. "Hi Keesha", Emily said absent mindedly as she leaned over to hug and kiss a woman who had been like her older sister.

"Kee, Keesha… what? How? Huh? I'm so confused", Emily said shaking her head. "Oh my GOD, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Emily cried wrapping her arms around Keesha's shoulders.

Keesha laughed and returned her hug. "Emily, where is that little girl I used to know? Where on Earth did she go? Oh my god, you are all grown up".

Emily gently sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. She held Keesha's hands in her own and just stared at the older woman with tears in her eyes.

"You left and I thought you would be back in no time at all. And then I realized you weren't coming back. I felt like I'd lost my big sis", Emily said tearfully.

"I'm so sorry, Em. I had ever intention of coming back but I met the most wonderful man and I fell in love. He was going to Ohio and Port Charles left my mind at that moment. I'm sorry. I should have called; you could have come to visit me. We still could have been close".

"Its alright, you're still my big sis. Now tell me who these gorgeous little ones are", Emily said referring to Maya and Justus.

"Well", Keesha said wiping tears from her eyes. "This is Justus and Mary Mae, or Maya as we like to call her".

Emily looked at the children and then back to Keesha. "Oh Keesha, you named them after the most wonderful people ever?" Emily said.

"Well, not all the most wonderful people ever. There was Lila".

At the mention of the Quartermaine matriarch, the room fell silent.

Keesha took the opportunity to pick up the baby up from her car seat. "And I knew, once Justus called me and told me of Lila's passing that there needed to be another Lila. So, this is Lila Danielle Livingstone".

"Lila?" Edward whispered.

Keesha smiled and watched as Edward stood from his chair and made his way towards the couch. He reached out for Lila and smiled, while tears fell from his eyes. Keesha held up her daughter for Edward to hold.

The smile on his face brightened the whole room. "Lila". His hand rested on Justus' head then moved to stroke Maya's curls. "This could have been our family, Monica. Do you realize that? These children could have been your grandchildren and my great grandchildren".

Keesha felt her back stiffen and she closed her eyes. Thoughts of Jason Quartermaine came flooding back to her. Their first dance, first kiss, and first time they made love. Jason had been gone for years so why did it hurt so badly? Then she thought of Morgan and nothing hurt more than thoughts of Morgan.

"Grandfather, please don't do that. I'm sure that is doing a disservice to Keesha's husband. Once we meet him, he is not going to want to hear about Jason".

Just then the parlor doors opened and everyone turned to look, but all the adults in the room knew who was on the other side.

Keesha's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Her throat constricted and her hands felt clammy. 'Jason' her heart and head said simultaneously.

Jason walked through the doors holding a small child in his arms. Keesha's eyes widened as she looked at the little boy who was the spitting image of Jason.

"Hi, I thought you guys would like to spend some time with Jake", Jason said. "Now this is going to be a visit contingent upon how you act. Especially you Edward".

Jason finally took a look around the room. He saw the look on his mother and sister's faces. And then he saw his grandfather, with a small child, of his own, in his arms. He then looked at the couch. His mouth dropped barely an inch when his eyes settled on Keesha Ward. Then the shock was replaced by his signature vacant look. But when the woman smiled at him, he allowed himself a small smile in her direction.

It had been many years since Jason had seen Keesha Ward. He took in the look on her face and couldn't decide what he was seeing in her eyes. He then saw the small children sitting to her left and deduced that the child in Edward's arms were also hers. The little girl sitting beside Keesha was obviously her daughter. She looked just like her mother. And the little boy, he looked like her too.

"Jason", Monica said. "It's good to see you and I am so glad that you brought my grandson to see me".

Jason nodded his head towards Monica.

Emily was the first person to move, she went to her brother and hugged him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She then took her nephew from her brother's arms and smiled. "Hiya, Jake, hi sweetie".

Jake smiled at his aunt and said, "hi aun' Emly".

Keesha's heart almost stopped as she heard Jason's son speak. He was so adorable. And he was Jason's.

"Hello, Keesha", Jason said.

She hadn't expected him to speak to her, at least not first. "Hello, Jason. Who is that adorable little boy?" Keesha asked.

Jason's face broke into a wide smile as he looked at his son in Emily's arms. "That's my little buddy. His name is Jake and he is, he's my world".

Keesha had never heard Jason Morgan speak that candidly about anyone or anything. She was taken aback.

"Who are you?" Jason asked of Justus as he sat down on the coffee table. "I can already tell that you are Keesha's son, because you look just like her".

"Let me introduce you", said Edward from behind Jason. Jason turned to face his grandfather and caught sight of the little girl in his arms. She was beautiful and she had his eyes.

"This, my boy", started Edward "is Justus".

Jason's eyes immediately went back to the little boy in front of him. 'Justus', his heart constricted as he thought of his cousin. His and Keesha's cousin who had died a senseless mob related death. Justus' death had been Jason's fault. Or at least that was how he felt. If he hadn't gotten Justus involved in Sonny's business, his cousin and friend would still be alive.

Keesha saw that guilt written on Jason's face. She wanted to reach out to him, but she knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. She knew that Justus had made a choice and it had been deadly.

"And this", Keesha continued, "Is Maya".

Jason's eyes moved to the little girl sitting next to Justus. She was, in Jason's mind, what Keesha looked like when she was a little girl. Jason smiled at the little girl. And, surprisingly, she smiled back.

"Hi, my name is _actually_ Mary Mae, after my Grammy Mae, she died before I was born. I like to be called Maya, though. Its better for a little girl, dontcha think?"

Jason smiled and nodded his head 'yes'. "I think its perfect for you", he said.

"Did you know my mommy when she lived here before?" Maya asked.

Jason, once again, shook his head 'yes'. "Your mother and I were close at one point. I think you", Jason said pointing to Maya, "look just like your mother when she was your age".

"My daddy said that I was my mommy's 'mini me'. I'm a smaller version of her. Isn't that right mommy?" Maya asked.

"Yes, baby. That's right", Keesha responded.

"Let's not forget the little one", Emily said still holding Jake close.

"No", Monica piped up, "we can't forget her".

"This is Lila", Edward said turning the baby around so that she faced Jason.

Jason looked at Lila and tears welled in hi eyes. He looked at the little girl who had been named for his grandmother. The child giggled and Jason smiled.

"Hi Lila". He turned to Keesha, "she's beautiful. They are all beautiful".

"Thank you, Jason".

"Well, I guess it's my turn", Jason turned towards Emily and took Jake from her arms. "This is my son, Jake".

Keesha walked towards Jason and his son. "Hi, Jake. My name is Keesha".

Jake smiled shyly and said, "Hi, 'eesha 

The adults laughed as Keesha reached out to take Jake's hand.

Keesha couldn't believe her day. First Carly and now Jason, people were surprising her at every turn. Keesha felt the urge to look at the man who was standing so close to her. Once she did, Keesha saw Jason looking down at her. She smiled at him as she held onto baby Jake's hand.

Edward was the first one to break the silence. "How about some lunch? I'm sure these kids are hungry. I will tell cook to prepare something wonderful for us and some of Jake's favorites for the kids".

"Mr. Quartermaine, you don't have to do that. We are fine", Keesha said.

"First of all, I told you years ago to call me Edward. You were going to be a part of this family. You were a part of this family and you still are. There are no Mr's in this room. Second, none of my grandchildren or great grandchildren are to ever want for anything, so if I think that these kids are hungry then I will feed them".

"I guess you can't argue with that, can you?" Monica asked.

"Grandfather, did you say great _grandchildren_? As in plural?" Emily asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Keesha was like a sister to you and a daughter to you Monica and well she was engaged to both of my grandsons. I consider her and her children family. I consider Justus, Maya and little Lila my great grandchildren just as much as Michael and Jake are. Just as much as any children that Emily shall have".

Keesha tried not to be affected by his words but they tugged at her heart and the tears began to fall freely. She turned away from her children and walked towards the double doors of the parlor and looked out the window.

"Keesha are you alright?" Monica asked.

She didn't trust herself to speak, she merely shook her head.

Emily took this opportunity to take Jake from Jason's arms and Lila from Edward. "Come on kids; let's go see if we can get Cook to fix us some cookies for later or maybe brownies".

"Brownies!!" Maya and Justus yelled in unison.

After the children had left the room, Monica turned to Keesha. "Keesha, honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I just… it's just been so long. I've been gone so long and I didn't know what I was coming back to. I didn't know if it would be the same as when I left. I didn't know… with Justus being gone. Oh God, Justus, what am I going to do without you?" Keesha asked to the sky.

Monica moved to put her arms around the young woman. "Honey, I'm so sorry. But it's going to be alright, you have us. You and those little kids have us, you will always have us".

"Keesha", came Edward's voice from the back of the room. "What happened to your husband? I see the ring and Maya introduced herself as Livingstone, I know that there was a Mr. Livingstone. Where is he? What happened sweetheart?"

Keesha turned and Jason could see that tears had streamed down her face unattended. "He's dead".


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Boss, she's in Port Charles. Right now she is at the Quartermaine's and guess who is there?" said Damien

"Mr. Jason Morgan, what is he doing with his family? I thought that he hated them", said Christopher.

"Since his father's death and the birth with his son, he has been getting closer to the Q's. I think he is trying to make amends for how he treated them. Regardless, Keesha is in his midst. It is time to take this to the next step, don't ya think?"

"I have to agree with you Damien, it is time. Keesha did just as I expected she would. She went home. Call everyone, tell them I want them here tomorrow at 9 am. No excuses" said Christopher.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"May we ask how he died?" Edward said.

"He, it was a car accident", Keesha said sheepishly cutting her eyes in Jason's direction.

Jason couldn't help but flinch, another man that she loved had died in a similar fashion as Jason Q.

Edward moved to Keesha's side and took a hold of her hand. The eldest Quartermaine looked into her eyes and saw the pain, so familiar. It was the same pain that was in her eyes when Jason Morgan woke up from the coma instead of Jason Q.

"But it's more complicated than that", Keesha continued. "There is something that I need to ask you. Actually I need to ask all of you, especially Emily. I need someone to take care of my children. If anything were to happen to me, I don't know who would take care of them or where they would go. I want Emily to become guardian of my children; just in case".

"Of course", Monica said. "Emily would, I'm sure, be honored to do that for you. But Keesha, I'm sure there will be no reason for that. You're healthy aren't you?"

"Yes, I am there's just… I need to know that they are going to be taken care of. You are the only family that I have left. This was the only place that I could think to come to. I had no other place to go. My parents are gone, my cousin, my grandmother; there is no one else. I know Emily would do this and I know that you would help in every way possible. I know that my children will be completely taken care of".

"Why are you really doing this Keesha", came Jason's voice. "I know that isn't the end of the story".

Keesha turned to look at Jason. "What do you mean?" Keesha asked.

Jason moved to stand in front of her and looked deep into her eyes. "Keesha, I'm not a fool and you know that. In my line of work I need to be able to figure out who is lying and who is telling the truth. You are telling half of the truth. What's the rest of it Keesha? What else happened?"

Keesha's eyes showed shock but none shown on her face. "What are you talking about, Jason? You don't know what you are talking about".

At that moment Jason did something that shocked everyone in the room, including himself. He reached out and cupped Keesha's face in his hands. Then moved his hands down to her shoulder and upper arms and then pulled her close to him in a hug. The gesture and maybe the person making it, was too much for Keesha. She buried her head in Jason's chest and broke down. The tears streamed down her face and soaked the front of Jason's black tee shirt. She wrapped her arms around his back and held onto the man in front of her for dear life.

Monica and Edward looked at each other with concern showing on their faces. What could possibly be going on with Keesha and her dead husband? More than that, this was a side of Jason that they hadn't seen in years. He had not shown this type of emotion with Keesha in his newborn life. The body that housed Jason Morgan was 30 plus years old, but Jason Morgan was only 11 or 12 years old. Jason Quartermaine would have been married to the woman that Jason Morgan now held; had it not been for that one fateful night. Monica shook her head to shake away the daydream that she knew she shouldn't get lost in.

"Keesha", Jason said softly as he pulled her back so that he could look into her eyes. The tears kept falling. Jason grabbed a hold of Keesha's hand and led her back to the couch. He sat her down and wiped the tears with the tips of his fingers.

"Jason, please stop. I know that it has been a long time, but with you treating me like this there are just too many memories and my heart just can't take it".

Jason looked at her and said, "Keesha, please don't try to change the subject. I know what you are trying to do. If you change the subject and especially the subject that you chose, would make me angry. What are you running from Keesha? Who?"

Keesha turned to Monica and Edward, "I am not trying to involve you in anything. I just want someone that I trust to take care of my children if something is going to happen to me. I trust you all and I know that Emily is still young and idealistic and that you all would be good for my children. I know that, even though you disagree and plot plan and scheme against each other, you love one another. You always take care of family. It's going to be the best place for my children to grow up. I know that you, Edward, will push Justus into working at ELQ somehow. Maya will get the pony that she has been asking for. And Lila, I don't know… I think that she will get everything her little blue eyed heart desires. And, God willing, I will be in Heaven with Justus, Granny Mae and Daniel looking down on my children knowing that they are healthy and happy. That is all I want".

"That was a lovely speech, dear", Edward started "Now tell us who and or what you are running from?"

Keesha took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. When she began talking it was in a nervous rush. "I don't know who they are, exactly. Daniel's accident wasn't an accident. My husband was murdered and these people are after me. They want something that I don't have. I don't know where to look for it. My husband got into something and I don't know what. He talked about business with me but this wasn't something that I knew anything about". She was wringing her hands as she talked and rocking back and forth.

Jason sat back on the couch next to Keesha, he reached out and grabbed her hand. He held both of her small hands within one of his. Keesha was staring at the coffee table and refused to look at Jason.

"Keesha, what do you know".

She finally turned to look at him. "I know that I don't want to live like this. I know that this person promised not to hurt my children but there is no guarantee that he is telling the truth. I know that I might possibly never get to see my children grow up. I know that I'm scared and I didn't have anywhere to go; so here I am. I came to the only place that ever really felt like home except for when I was with my husband. The name that I have is Mariucci. He is from this area. The number that I have for him is a New York number. I have a distinct feeling that he is a mob boss".

"Have you heard of this person before, Jason? Do you know a Mariucci?" Monica asked her son.

Jason didn't want to answer the question. Of course he had heard of Christopher Mariucci. He had come up and taken over some territory. Slowly he had out maneuvered a lot of more experienced mob bosses and now his territory was massive and the man himself and his organization, was strong. He and Sonny had never come into contact with Mariucci, but Jason had a feeling that was all about to change.

"Yes, I've heard of him", was all that Jason would say. He looked over at Keesha and could see the question in her eyes. Jason couldn't imagine telling this woman, someone that he knew to be honest and maybe too trusting, that her husband was associated with the mob.

"Jason, please don't sugar coat this. I need to know how much trouble I am in. I need to know who I am dealing with", Keesha pleaded.

Monica crossed the room and sat beside her son on the couch. "Jason, is there anything for us to worry about? Is Keesha in danger?"

"I need to talk to Sonny", is all that Jason would say. "Could you watch Jake until I get back?"

Keesha didn't know Jason Morgan very well, but she knew the look on his face. Whenever Jason Quartermaine didn't want to hurt her he got the same look.

Without waiting for anyone in the room to answer, Jason stood from the couch and headed towards the double doors of the parlor. He turned around and looked back at Keesha. "Me and Sonny… we _will_ do all that we can to help you. Mariucci is not trustworthy. Don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth. I don't know what he wants from you but we are going to find out. I want to tell you not to worry but …" Jason stopped and took a ragged breath.

"But, I should worry, because this man is powerful and deadly man and he _is _going to kill me if he doesn't get what he wants", Keesha said.

Jason ran his hand through his hair and shook his head 'yes'. With that he turned and walked out the door.

Monica and Edward shared a brief glance between them but said nothing. Emily entered the room with her nephew and Lila in her arms. Justus and Maya were right behind her.

"Where daddy?" asked Jake looking around the room for his father.

"He will be back soon, sweetie. Now come over here and give your grandma a hug", Monica said to the boy. Jake complied and Monica took the boy in her arms and planted a kiss on the top of his blonde head.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Jason walked into the coffee shop that he and Sonny had opened and there sat his protégée, Spinelli.

"Stone Cold, where have you been? Where is the small Stone-Cold one?" Spinelli asked.

"Spinelli, I don't really have time now. I need you to do something for me. I need all the information you can get on Christopher Mariucci and his business dealings. I need to know if there is any connection, paper trail or anything from Mariucci to Daniel Livingstone".

"But Stone Cold, what is this about? You know the jackel is always ready to give assistance and of course my cyber skills are strong, but where did this sudden emergency emerge from?"

"Spinelli, we don't have time to talk about this now. I need you to get on that thing and do whatever it is that you do. And I need it done NOW!"

Spinelli fell to his chair and began searching. He knew that Stone Cold only yelled like that when he was frustrated with a big problem.

Jason walked into Sonny's office without knocking. Sonny was sitting behind the desk on the phone with someone.

"I'm going to have to let you go. Yeah, Jason just walked in. Alright Carly, I will call you later", Sonny hung up and turned to Jason. "What's going on?"

Jason and Sonny had been friends for a long time and there were no pre-requisites needed for what Jason was about to say. "We need to make a move on Mariucci before he makes a move on us".

"What are you talking about Jason? Mariucci hasn't even shown any interest in us or any of our handlings. Why are you all of a sudden interested in Mariucci?" Sonny asked.

"He is after Keesha Ward and I think by an extension, us".

"Keesha Ward, what in the hell does she have to do with this?" Sonny asked. "When and where did you see Keesha?"

"She's back, she was at the Quartermaine's when I took Jake for a visit. She's in trouble, Sonny. It's bad. Mariucci is going after her for something, he wants something from her and she doesn't know what. Her husband got himself in way over his head on some deal with Mariucci. I don't know what, Keesha doesn't know what. But we need to find out, and soon. We need to stop him before he leaves three orphaned kids behind. He has already killed her husband and she is next. And once he is in Port Charles don't think for a minute that he isn't going to make a play for our territory".

Sonny sat back and took in everything that Jason said. It was true that Mariucci had left their territory alone, so far, but it wouldn't be long before he was making a play. And if he was coming to Port Charles to deal with Keesha Ward then that might be a perfect time for the new mobster to start messing with the Corinthos-Morgan organization.

"What do we know about the situation, so far?" Sonny said.

"Nothing, that's the problem. I've got Spinelli looking for any type of connection between Mariucci and Daniel Livingstone", Jason said.

"Livingstone?"

"Keesha's husband. His name was Daniel Livingstone, said she met him while she was taking care of her father in Philadelphia and then they moved to Cincinnati. She's been there for about nine years, I guess. Justus is about 8, so that makes since".

"Justus? Jase, what are you talking about?"

"Keesha has three kids. She named her oldest after Justus. Man Sonny, you should see him. He looks just like him. It's all in the eyes and the smile", Jason said with a smile remembering his older cousin.

Sonny shared the smile, thinking of his friend and lawyer.

"Sonny, I couldn't save Justus but I have to save Keesha. This is how we make up for Justus and how he died. This is also a chance for me to make up to Keesha for how I treated her. I know what you're thinking, you don't need to say anything. It just needs to be done. Mariucci is going after a house wife with three kids. This man is merciless".

Sonny shook his head in agreement.

"I'm gonna call Stan, see what he can find. I know you and Spinelli are tight and you trust him and all but I think it will be good to have them both on this", Sonny said. "Also, I'll contact some of our people in New York City and see what they know. Get down into the other boroughs and see if anyone has any useful information on Mariucci".

Sonny's demeanor changed as he thought about Justus again, and then Keesha. "So, how does she look?"

"Huh? Who?" Jason asked.

"Keesha, you know the love of Jason Quartermaine's life. How did she look when you saw her today?"

"Fine, good, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You haven't seen her in years. You're not the same man you were back then. You've learned to trust and to love. And no matter how much you pushed her; she was resillent and she pushed back. She is a beautiful woman and the two of you still had a connection. It was different than her connection to Jason Q, but there was a connection. You can't deny that".

Jason shook his head. If anyone should know better it was Sonny.

"I don't know what you mean about a connection. She wanted him and I'm not him. There was no connection", Jason said emphatically.

"Jase, are kidding me? If there was no connection then why is it that when she called, you went running?"

"I never went running to Keesha".

"She didn't call you and ask you to come to the Q's?"

Jason shook his head yes.

"And did you go?" Sonny asked staring at his best friend.

"Yeah, so?" Jason said shrugging.

"Did she tell you what she wanted before you went? Or did you blindly go running to a house you hated to see a woman you 'hated' just because she asked?

"She didn't tell me what she wanted but I figured it had to be important for her to call me, so I went".

"Did you or did you not see her talking to Taggert one night at Jake's and try to 'warn' her to stay away from him?"

"Yeah, Sonny. You know I did all this, I told you. I don't see what this has to do with anything. I looked out for her a couple of times".

"You come in here talking about protecting her and you owing something to her and her kids. Jase, is it possible that there is something more than guilt involved?"

"Sonny, I don't really have time for this. We need to figure out what is going on. Keesha is in trouble. She is with my family right now making Emily the guardian of her children because she believes that she is going to be killed because of something that her husband got her into. Spinelli is on it and Stan will be too, soon. I want to know everything that you find out. I've got to go. I need to pick up Jake".

"Jason, this threat is real and we will work on it, but maybe while we're doing this you should think about what I said. You've had relationships and they don't work out for a reason. Its not you, its because you had… have one true love. You might have forgotten on a conscious level, but subconsciously you still feel something for Keesha. It's that feeling that makes you want to rescue her from whatever it is that threatens her. Think about it man".

Jason turned to leave. "Sonny, let's deal with the important things first. Even if I do… did have subconscious feelings for Keesha she wouldn't have anything to do with me. Even if I did, but I don't". With that sentiment Jason turned and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"Gentleman, we are combining an old interest with a new one. We're still working on the Livingstone issue. The wife has no idea what Daniel did with the microchip. Seems that he kept quite a few secrets from her. Seems Mr. Livingstone had not one, but two offices out of the country that the little Mrs didn't know about. He also had a mistress or two. There are multiple places for Livingstone to have hidden the chip. I still want to keep pressure on the wife. She is now taking us into our newest issue. The Port Charles and upper New York territory. This area is run by the one and only Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Jason Morgan is formally known as Jason Quartermaine, the first love of one Keesha Ward Livingstone. Mrs. Livingstone is going to be our entrance to our latest conquest", said Christopher.

"Alright boss, so what is our plan of action? Do we deal with Livingstone first or Corinthos and Morgan?" asked Mikey Tagliotti, the son of former crime lord and Corinthos adversary Nicky Tagliotti.

"We are going to continue to put pressure on Mrs. Livingstone. She is going out of her mind with worry about what is going to happen with her and her children. She is going to crack under the pressure and eventually she is going to lead us right to where we need to be. Meanwhile, we are going to get acquainted with Port Charles. Gentlemen, we are taking a trip. I want all of you there with me. We are going to pay Mr. Sonny Corinthos a visit and make our presence known".


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Keesha, they are great. I am so happy that you thought of us when you wanted someone to take care of and take responsibility for your children", Emily said as they watched the four children sleep. All the children were tired out after a day spent perusing the Quartermaine estate.

"I completely agree. Even though I know that I wasn't exactly part of the equation", Nikolas said laughingly.

"Well, I didn't know that Emily had finally turned her crush into a real life romance, but Nikolas I am definitely happy that you have agreed to this. I thank you both".

"I know that you have entrusted Jason and Sonny with saving you. And I don't doubt that they will be able to help but if you need anything, please let me know. I am truly sincere. I don't know what I could do, but I have contacts all over the world and they are all at your disposal".

Keesha fought to speak, but could form no words around the lump in her throat. She could only shake her head as acknowledgment of what he said. Keesha turned back to her sleeping children on the pallet on the floor. They looked so peaceful and so innocent. Then she looked down at Jake. Jason's _son_, Jake. The little boy had been great all day. He had had the best time playing with her kids. Keesha had often wondered what it would be like to have a family with Jason. She had wondered what it would be like to raise kids with Jason. And today had only made her ponder that question even more. What would a life with Jason Morgan have been like? She couldn't think about it anymore.

"It is so good to have children back in this house again", Monica said as she walked into the parlor and stared at the sleeping children. "Today felt so wonderful. It's been too long".

"I agree, Monica. I do hope, Keesha that you will reconsider our offer. We would be honored to have you and the children stay with us. We have plenty of room and having the children here would benefit us so much. I've been looking for a fountain of youth and I think I've found it. I haven't felt this alive in… in ages. I don't even know how long", Edward said with a youthful giddiness about him.

Keesha looked from Monica and Edward to the sleeping children. "I don't know, I don't want to intrude. We have a great suite at the Metro Court and I just don't know. It's a generous offer. Let me think on it. We will go back to the hotel tonight and I will let you know my decision tomorrow".

"What decision?" asked Jason walking through the parlor doors. He stopped and looked at the sleeping children on the floor. A small smile crossed his lips. He looked up at Keesha and spoke before anyone could answer his question, "what did you do to my son?"

Keesha was taken aback by the fierce tone of Jason's voice. 'Oh no, I should have known the new and improved Jason Morgan was too good to be true', she thought. "I didn't do anything to your son. The kids played and had a wonderful day", Keesha said in a peeved tone.

Emily and Monica shared a quick look.

"Jase, Jake had a great day. He and Justus and Maya played and ran through grandmother's rose garden. They swam and went horse back riding. No one did anything to Jake", Emily said crossing the room to stand beside her brother.

"Em, calm down. I wasn't accusing either of you of anything. I just, he's never asleep this early; at least not when he is with me. I just wanted to know how you got him to sleep so early. And I guess after hearing all that he did today, my question was answered". Jason turned back to Keesha and said, "I'm sorry if you thought that I was accusing of hurting Jake. I… I was just kinda in awe of the fact that he is out like a light".

"It's ok, I just, you know…I guess I was used to Jason Morgan biting my head off", Keesha said looking down at the floor.

Jason's heart sank when he heard Keesha's words. 'She is still scared of me. She is always going to think the worst of me'. Jason cleared his throat and looked away. "Sonny and I have our best guys on Mariucci. They are looking into any business that your husband might have had with Mariucci. If there is any type of trail, and there has to be something, Stan or Spinelli will find it. Sonny and I are going to fix this. You don't have to worry about this. You aren't leaving your kids any time soon".

"Thank you", was all that Keesha managed to get out. She turned to Monica and Edward. "I think it's time that we are going. We will be at the Metro Court. We are in suite 425, just in case you need us".

Keesha walked over to the sleeping kids and began to try to wake them up. "Come on, Justus wake up. Help me get your sisters, come on sweetie", she said as she kissed cheek, rubbed his stomach and chest and gave him butterfly kisses.

Jason had never seen anything so sweet. He didn't know how Elizabeth woke Jake and Cameron in the morning, but he hoped it was something like this.

"How are you getting back to the hotel?" Jason asked.

"We have a driver, he should be waiting in the drive", Keesha answered.

Jason went to the sleeping children and swooped up Justus and then gently bent to pick up Maya, also. Keesha looked at him as he carried her sleeping children towards the door and she allowed herself to imagine, just for a second, that this was their family. Jason and Keesha Quartermaine or even Jason and Keesha Morgan. Either way it worked. Keesha bent over and picked up Lila. She headed to the couch and picked up the baby bag and her purse. She said her goodbyes to the Quartermaine clan as she followed Jason to the door.

Jason placed the sleeping children in the car and he looked down at Keesha's children. _Keesha's kids_, God these could have been his children or Jason Quartermaine's children. It confused him and he didn't know what to think of it anymore. Jason thought about what Sonny had said. Jason wondered about the 'connection' that Sonny thought existed between himself and Keesha. Suddenly he felt Keesha's eyes on his back.

"Thank you, Jason. I really appreciate all the help I can get", she said with a laugh. Then her mood turned somber, "It's hard without… without Daniel. I've never imagined raising kids without a husband. I never knew how hard it could be".

Jason looked down at the woman that had once loved him unconditionally, even though he had been a different person than the one she had fallen in love with. He looked at the sleeping child in her arms, the one with the light caramel colored skin and the bright azure eyes. The eyes the same color as his. Jason reached out for the baby and Keesha handed Lila to him. He held the little girl in his arms and looked at her.

Keesha took in the moment and felt the tears come to her eyes. Lila had looked so much like Morgan, and now seeing Jason holding her daughter. The daughter who looked so much like another little girl that Keesha held and loved. And now to see this; her heart broke. She watched Jason look at the child lovingly and her heart constricted. She hadn't realized until this moment, but Keesha Ward-Livingstone still loved Jason Morgan Quartermaine. The man who woke from the coma had been all anger but the man he was now, even though he didn't realize, was more like his old self than most realized.

"She's so beautiful. I've got Jake and Cameron, but this is the first little girl I've held. I'm looking at her and I just, she melts my heart. Maya too. Maya is a handful and I look at her and know that she is all you. If I let myself imagine, which I don't do much, I can imagine she and Justus are you and Justus at that age".

Keesha smiled with him. This felt so natural. Jason looked so natural holding her daughter. "Well", she said "I do appreciate this, unfortunately once we get to the hotel I am on my own".

Jason motioned for Keesha to get into the car. Once she was in he placed Lila in her arms. She settled the baby into the car seat and placed a kiss on her forehead once she had secured the baby in the seat. Jason watched on and had a thought.

"You know, Jake and I could accompany you to the hotel. I mean, you know, if you want".

Keesha was taken back. "That would be nice, but how are two of us going to handle four sleeping kids?" Keesha asked laughingly.

Jason hadn't thought of that. He smiled "I guess I didn't think that through".

"Well, I appreciate the thought. Thank you, Jason".

She leaned out of the car and kissed Jason gently on the cheek. "I appreciate all that you are doing for me". She leaned back into the car and Jason shut the door.

As the car drove away a smile crept onto Jason's face. His cheek burned where her lips had been. It had felt good. He wished that the kiss had been, instead of on his cheek, on his lips. 'That must be that _connection_ that Sonny was talking about', thought Jason to himself.

She had just kissed Jason and she wished that she could go back and do it again.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Christopher Mariucci walked through the docks around the Port Charles harbor. "You know Mikey, I like this little town. It's beautiful, I have some plans rolling around in my head. There's a lot that I can do here. I see all types of things. Corinthos has wasted years and opportunity with this place".

"So boss, what do we do now?"

"We wait. I'm sure one of Sonny's men has spotted us and is informing him of our arrival. We wait for him to make the first move".

"Alright boss. We'll wait around, I guess. Do you think Morgan and Corinthos will make a move on us while we're here?"

"I don't think so. There would be repercussions. They can't make a move just because we're visiting their little city. They are smart enough to know that they have to wait till we make a move. Make no mistake, they are watching us. They've been following us for some time, since before we left the city. Be careful what you do here boys, we don't want to start something before we're ready to finish it".

"Hey boss, maybe would pay a visit to Ms. Ward-Livingstone while we're here. Put a fire under her"

"You know, Mikey, that's a damn good idea. Put some guys on her and when she's alone, preferably with her kids, I will go have a one on one with her. Yeah", Christopher said with a laugh "That'll be perfect".


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

"Keesha you really should get a nanny. I know you want to spend all your time with your kids, but a nanny will help a lot. Leticia goes everywhere with us. She is definitely a major help".

The two women were enjoying their spa day. They had been through a mud bath and were currently enjoying a deep tissue massage. Keesha maneuvered her head so that she could look at Carly.

"Carly, I know I need some help, but we just moved here and I wouldn't know where to look. Besides, I love being the one who solves their problems; I like listening to Maya ramble and have Justus show me his latest work of art. And I didn't miss a second of Maya and Justus' life when they were Lila's age and I'm going to be right there with her, for as long as I can be".

Carly shook her head in concession. "Alright, Keesha, but I will look into a nanny for you. I get some interviewees and then I'll help you make a decision".

"Fine, you've convinced me. I'll get a nanny. Who would've thought all those years ago that the two of us would be conspiring together instead of against each other?"

Carly threw her head back and laughed, "Yeah, what were we thinking? Fighting over a man".

Keesha looked at Carly and rolled her eyes. "You remember as well as I do why we were fighting".

"Yes, I do" Carly said fondly remembering her times with Jason.

"Ahhh, Jason, Jason, Jason. Mmmmmm", moaned Keesha remembering her times with Jason as well.

The women fell into a fit of laughter.

The two masseuses looked at each other and shared knowing smiles. They heard all of the Port Charles gossip while the ladies of the town lay on these tables.

After their massage Keesha and Carly manis and pedis, then it was time for lunch.

"What do you want to do for lunch?" Carly asked.

"I don't know" Keesha said.

"Ahhh, Keesha, you're thinking about the kids again. I promise you they are fine. This is our day to have fun and pamper ourselves. The kids are at the Quartermaine's. I know how Monica and Edward miss having a relationship with Michael, so it's good that you're around to help me remember my son's other grandparents. But my point was that they are fine. Let's enjoy this day".

"You're right. We should go to the grille for lunch. They used to have this caprese steak Caesar salad that I loved. I'm sure they don't have it anymore but they always had such great food", Keesha said.

"Yeah and even better desserts", Carly chimed in.

"Oh, the cheesecake there was delightful. Let's go, I can already feel the pounds packing back on my body".

The two women left the spa and headed to Carly's Cadillac. At the end of the day, the two women had spent massive amounts of their husband's money on lunch at the grille, the spa and shopping at the most upscale boutiques.

"Next week", Carly started "We will have to go into New York and hit some of the shops there. Ohh oh, maybe this summer we can take the kids to Europe, that would be a lot of fun. We've never taken Michael and Morgan".

Keesha could only laugh. "Carly, lets take this one day at a time, ok? Let's get through today and when we wake up tomorrow morning, we'll deal with that day then".

Jason's Penthouse

"What have we found out, Spinelli?" Jason asked.

"How close are you to this Mrs. Livingstone?" Spinelli asked sheepishly.

"Spinelli, I ask the questions here, tell me what you found?"

"It seems that Mr. Livingstone wasn't a fan of monogamy", Spinelli said.

"What? Spinelli, don't tell me…" Jason faded away.

"I found at least two mistresses in that snake's past. There is one in Tempi, Arizona and another in New York City. It seems that the unworthy Mr. Livingstone had bought each conquest a house and was paying their monthly bills. He has offices in both places and it is possible that whatever Mob lord Mariucci is looking for could be located in either one of those places. Unfortunately, Lord Livingstone had properties in various countries. He has bank accounts and deposit boxes in banks located all over the world. The information, whatever it might be, could be located in any number of places".

Jason heard what was said, but his mind was still focusing on the fact that Keesha's husband had kept mistresses all over the country. And Keesha's life was in danger because of a piece of scum like that. Jason would kill the man; if he weren't already dead. Jason's hands clenched and unclenched. He couldn't take this out on Mr. Daniel Livingstone but Christopher Mariucci will pay.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Jason picked up his cell phone to call Keesha but realized that he didn't have her number. 'Damn it', he thought. He didn't want to call the Quartermaine's so he did the next best thing; he called the Metro Court.

"Metro Court, this is Carly"

'SHIT', Jason thought. He hadn't expected Carly to answer the phone. She would recognize his voice and then it would be a lecture like none he had ever heard before. Carly was his best friend but she was nosy as all hell, and she hated Keesha. Jason knew that if he wanted to talk to Keesha he was going to have to bite the proverbial bullet and ask Carly to connect him to Keesha's suite.

"Hey Carly, it's me. I need you to connect me to Keesha's suite, please"

"Keesha? You're calling my hotel to talk to Keesha? Jason we have been friends for all this time and you would do this to me. I can't believe you. And to talk to Keesha Ward, no less".

"Carly I don't really have time for this. Could I just _please_ speak to Keesha?" Jason pleaded with the stubborn blonde.

"I guess, hold on just a second. Oh yeah, when you get Keesha, remind her that we are interviewing for nannies tomorrow. And tell her to call me if she wants to do breakfast with the kids in the morning. Alright? Good and you can call me later too".

Jason stood with his mouth open. Had Carly just said that she and Keesha were doing something together? And she wanted to have breakfast, what in the world was going on here? Jason didn't have time to finish the thought before he heard Keesha's voice.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey, Keesha, this is Jason". He could almost hear her surprise.

"Jason, ummm, hi. I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Have you learned anything?"

"I know you have a lot of questions, but I would rather not talk about this over the phone. Do you mind if we meet someone? I could actually meet you at the Metro Court, so you don't have to leave the kids alone".

"Well we could meet here; I actually think that I could get Carly to watch the kids while we talk. They absolutely love spending time with her".

Jason was shocked once again. "You know, I thought that Carly had lost her mind when she told me that you two were interviewing nannies tomorrow. But I guess that I was wrong. So, you and Carly are friendly?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I know that it is difficult to believe, how do you think we feel about it. I couldn't believe how much she has changed, but I realized that I've changed too. And Carly and I realize that we have a lot in common now. We actually had a lot in common then too; we both we in love with a man who wasn't in love with us. And that is exactly what we were fighting about. We both wanted you and you wanted something and someone else. We got over that and now we're… friends", Keesha said.

"Wow, I just never thought I'd ever see the day".

Keesha laughed. "Well Mr. Morgan are you coming to the hotel, or not?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm on my way".

"Good, I'm starving. We can go have lunch. The kids wanted hotdogs and I just couldn't do it today".

"Alright, I guess lunch is on me. I'll be there in a minute. See you then", Jason said as he hung up the phone.

Jason walked out towards the garage and headed towards his car. Then he changed his mind and went towards his bike. He didn't know why, but Jason thought that he might take Keesha for a ride. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Jase", Carly yelled as her best friend walked into her hotel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a bear hug.

"Hi Carly. You're acting as if we haven't seen each other in years. It's only been a few weeks".

"I know but that was just so long ago. I miss you when I don't see you. Alright alright", Carly said as she watched the smirk on Jason's face grow.

"Alright Carly, are you happy now? Good", he said not waiting for a response. "I need to talk to Keesha. Did she ask you if you could watch the kids for a while?"

"No, she hasn't come down yet but I would love to watch the kids while you two go and _talk_ over lunch", Carly said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you start too, Carly"?

"Start what? And who else is _starting_ with you?" Carly asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Carly".

"Oh no, I'm not giving up that easily and you know it", Carly responded.

"Could you just tell Keesha that I am here? I'm starving and I'm ready for lunch".

"Jason, do you really think that you can get anything past me? Really? You know that I can read you like a book and there is something going on"

Jason laughed and shook his head at Carly's insistence that something was going on. Just then, the elevator doors opened and Keesha and her kids walked out. Keesha looked beautiful in a purple sundress that complimented her skin tone perfectly. Her hair was straightened and it hung past her shoulders. 'She is so beautiful' Jason thought and then noticed that Maya was wearing a similar outfit and she really was a mini Keesha. Justus was wearing denim shorts and a shirt the same color of his mother's dress. Jason had a feeling that little Lila was wearing something similar to her mom and big sister.

Carly noticed the look on Jason's face; and it told the whole story. Jason was enamored with Keesha Ward. Carly thought to herself. 'Is that the right word to use?' Jason Q loved Keesha Ward, Jason Morgan had despised her. But this new Jason seemed to really be into the woman. And who could blame him, Carly thought as he looked at the beautiful African American woman. Carly surely couldn't.

Keesha pushed the stroller in front of her and wondered to herself what Carly and Jason had been in the middle of talking about. They both looked as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Hello Jason, Carly. How are you all doing?" Keesha asked as she approached the two friends.

"Good", Carly spoke first. "You look absolutely beautiful in that dress. I will have to tell Avery to order more garments in that color for the boutique".

"Carly you don't have to do that. If you did that then we wouldn't have to take our trip to the city", Keesha said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Nothing is going to keep us from making that shopping trip".

"Carly, I hate to ask you this, but Jason and I need to talk and I need someone to watch the kids while we talk".

"That is not a problem, come on kiddies let's go and see what kind of trouble we can get into. Does that sound like fun?" Carly asked the kids

"Yeah"

Keesha and Jason watched Carly and the kids walk towards the door of the hotel. Jason turned to look at Keesha.

"You are so beautiful", Jason whispered.

Keesha had barely made out what Jason said. She was scared that if she acknowledged that he said it that he would change his mind or take it back.

When Keesha didn't respond, he thought that she had heard him. So, he said it again; louder this time.

"You are so beautiful, Keesha Ward".

She turned her face towards him and looked into the eyes of a man who she had loved and hated. A man that she still loved. She thought back on a time when she and Jason Q had been in Paris. He looked at her with the same expression on his face and said the same beautiful words. Two different men same face, same voice, same words. Same love.

"Thank you, Jason. I don't know what to say other than that. You surprise me at every turn. I'm so used to you shunning me or ignoring me. You're being nice and sweet and caring. God, Jason; you're confusing the hell out of me. I don't know what to do. You are acting more like my Jason than the Jason Morgan I knew".

At the words _my Jason_, he stiffened. Her Jason was Jason Q, a man who no longer existed. 'Could I ever be _her_ Jason?' he thought to himself.

"I don't mean to confuse you; I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know what I should do or how I should treat you. I've thought about you before and don't know how I could have been so cruel. All I can say to you is that I'm sorry. It all came crashing down on me when Alan died and I found out that I was going to be a father. How about I tell you the story over lunch?"

"I would like that. It would be nice if this lunch were about some good things and not just me trying to figure out when a crazed mob boss is going to try and kill me", Keesha said attempting a joke.

"Please don't talk like that; they aren't going to hurt you. That may be their plan but believe me, Sonny and I aren't going to let that happen. So, what do you want for lunch?"

"I don't know. I'm hungry enough to eat a small horse", Keesha said.

Jason's face scrunched and he couldn't get the mental image out of his head. "That doesn't sound too appetizing Keesh".

The smile on Keesha's face disappeared slowly when she realized that Jason Morgan had just used Jason Quartermaine's nickname for her. Jason Morgan had never once called her that. He always said her complete name. She was shocked and she didn't even think Jason realized what he had said.

"Well, Mr. Morgan, what did you have in mind?"

"I think that we should go to the grill and get something light so that we can have cheesecake afterwards", Jason said with a smile.

Keesha was in shock again! How did Jason know that cheesecake was her favorite?

"How did you know that?" Keesha asked stunned.

"Know what?"

"That cheesecake was my favorite?" Keesha asked confused.

"I… I didn't; I don't think", Jason was confused.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. That sounds like a great idea. Let's go to the grille".

"Uh, I don't know if you like motorcycles. I never asked you before; but I brought my bike just in case. If you don't want to we can take a cab or I can call one of the cars for us".

"I've never been on a motorcycle. Maybe… I don't know. But I know I definitely can't wear a dress on the back of a motorcycle", Keesha said laughing.

"Well, you could. I think that would be sexy as hell", Jason said smiling.

Keesha slapped his arm, "You're bad".

Jason's smile brightened, "Yeah, real bad. But anyway, let's go eat. I'm starving. Do you want to take the bike? We don't have to".

"Let me go change. I'll be back in a few minutes or you could come up with me. Yeah, just come up to the suite with me".

Jason followed Keesha to the elevator, hesitantly. Jason took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator with the beautiful Keesha Ward.

When they got to the top floor suite, Jason followed Keesha off of the elevator. He was nervous. 'Damn it, Jason Morgan is nervous', he thought to himself. 'What the hell is this about?'

Keesha turned to Jason once they entered the suite, "I'm sorry for the mess, it's really hard with three kids", she said.

Jason looked around the suite and all he saw was a few toys and shoes on the floor. "I don't know what you are talking about, this place looks fine. You should see my place when I have both Cameron and Jake; it's crazy".

"Well, have a seat. I will be right back", Keesha said as she turned and headed for her bedroom.

Something in Jason's loins stirred and suddenly he had the urge to follow the beautiful woman to the bedroom. 'Down boy', he said to his crotch. He looked around the room trying to find something to distract him with. He focused on a picture that was placed on the mantel. It was of Keesha, her children and her husband. Jason took a closer look at Daniel Livingstone. This was the man who had Keesha is so much trouble. He was handsome, Jason guessed. His eyes were the same color blue as Lila's; the same blue as Jason's. He wondered if Keesha saw him when she was looking into her husband's eyes. 'No', he thought. She wasn't still thinking about him; she had moved on, just like he had told her to do.

Keesha reappeared in the living room. 'Oh my god', Jason's mind roared.

Keesha was wearing tight hip hugging blue jeans with a tube top made of red bandana fabric. She had put her hair up in a pony tail and she was slipping on a leather jacket to match her high heeled leather boots. It took all of Jason's strength not to push Keesha back into her room and rip what little clothing she was wearing, right off of her body.

"You know", Keesha said. "I don't think that I'm dressed to go to the grille. Is there somewhere else you want to go?"

'Yeah', Jason thought 'Right to your bed, my bed, the floor, the kitchen table…Uhhhhh, the kitchen table. DAMMIT!' Jason's mind and his groin were screaming.

"Jason?" Keesha questioned. "Are you still with me?"

'Oh yeah, I'm with you. Right there with you', Jason shook his head to get the gutter out of his mind. "Yeah, you're fine. I mean" 'Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?' "I mean, you're fine… I'm fine. I'm good, real real good".

Keesha smiled on the inside. She had planned the outfit on the spare of the moment, but she knew what this outfit did to Daniel. She had sort of hoped for the same reaction from Jason; and she had gotten it.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked.

"Ready, willing and able", Keesha said as she slid by him out the door.

'Dear God, please let this woman stop torturing me', Jason prayed silently.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Restaurant on the outskirts of town

Jason and Keesha sat in the small seafood restaurant and enjoyed a lunch of lobster, crab cakes and stuffed shrimp. The lunch had originally been about the threat of Mariucci, but Jason had been unable to blow Keesha's world apart, not yet anyway. He knew that he was going to have to. She deserved to know the truth; her husband was a lying, cheating crook. But she looked so beautiful and her smile was so bright. How had he hated this woman? He remembered what it was like when he awoke from the coma after the accident. She had been so needy. She wanted him to remember her so desperately. And he had pushed her away. Thrown her away, was a better term. He watched her as she tried to crack the lobster tail in a lady-like manner. It was a nearly impossible feat but she looked great doing it.

She knew that he was watching her. And she was trying to be as careful as possible with the lobster tail. She didn't really want to do anything embarrassing while with Jason. He had that concentrated look on his face; she could tell he wanted to help. "Jason, I can do it. Something is wrong with these thingies", she said indicating the nutcracker.

He laughed at her terminology. "Well, just let me know if and when you need help. And don't forget to save room for that cheesecake. This place may not look like much but they have good desserts."

She said 'ok' and went back to trying to crack the offending shell of the lobster. "So, enough about the food. We need to talk about … Daniel. I know that you don't have good news. If you did then we would have discussed it already." She looked at Jason, her eyes imploring him to tell her what was going on. "Just tell me, Jason. I can take it. Whatever Mariucci wants, I think I can handle it"

"Keesha, what we've found out so far is hard to tell you" He looked at her and knew that he was about to destroy all faith she had in her husband. His mind went back to the night at Jake's when he had seen her talking to Taggert. She had said that she had the instincts of a puppy and blamed herself for not being able to tell when people were lying. He knew she would blame herself for what her husband had done and it would kill her.

"Just tell me. Please, tell me."

"Your husband was having an affair." Jason blurted out.

Keesha dropped the nutcracker and lobster tail with a loud thump. She sat back in her chair and stared at Jason. 'He had to be lying, joking, something' Keesha thought to herself.

"Sonny and I have two computer whizzes who work for us. The one, Spinelli, lives with me. I've kinda taken him in because he has no where else to go. He um, found out some information regarding two women. One lives in Philadelphia. Apparently, she was running his offices there. She is … she has two small children. It can't be confirmed but everything points to Daniel as their father. The other woman lives in Los Angeles and runs a variety of different business there under Livingstone Inc. She also has a child. They both have similar setups. Their houses were bough and paid for by Livingstone Inc. Their monthly bills are also paid for by the company. Seems that whenever Daniel went away on business, he was with these other women."

Keesha hadn't moved or even breathed since Jason had started talking. There were tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Her husband had cheated on her. Was cheating on her, with two women. She needed to know for how long.

"How old are the kids, Jason?"

"The oldest is Caleb Downs; his mother is Carla, the woman from LA. He is 10."

She closed her eyes. That means that Daniel might now have cheated on her with this Carly woman. Their relationship had probably ended before he ever met Keesha. She let the relief wash over her, but it didn't last long.

"What about the other two?"

Jason lowered his head. He didn't really want to tell her this. She was going to be hurt and he didn't want to be the one who hurt her.

"It's ok, Jason. I'm just curious. I have to know."

"The other two are" God, this is going to kill her. "Daniel is the oldest child of Adrienne Green. I guess they named him after his father. He is 7"

Jason heard Keesha gasp. Her husband had children with her and someone else within the same year. 'How was that possible?' she thought. And this woman had given her son Daniel's name. She wanted to cry and scream. But most of all she wanted to strangle Daniel Livingstone.

Jason saw the look in her eye and knew that he might as well continue. "Their youngest child is Graceland and she is two years old."

Keesha shook her head. She didn't want to hear anymore. "What about this Mariucci business? Do you think that either of these women knows what he wants? Do you think they have been contacted?" she asked Jason.

"We don't know yet. Spinelli found that your husband had safe deposit boxes and accounts in banks all over the world. We will have to check those out; I'll have some men contact the girlfriends. You being his wife, you will have access to all of his accounts. Everything with his name on it will be at your disposal and consequently, at our disposal."

Keesha shook her head 'yes'. She was shell shocked. She didn't know her own husband. 'God, my husband. Can I really even call him that?' Two girlfriends, two children while he had been married to her.

Jason saw the distress on her face. "Why don't we get out of here? I know something that will take your mind off of all this." He reached his hand out to her. And without a thought, she took it. Keesha followed Jason to his motorcycle in silence. She took the helmet, got on behind Jason and instinctively wrapped her arms around Jason. Once the mask was over her face, she let the tears fall.

Jason could feel her shaking behind him. Her shoulder heaved up and down and he knew she was crying. Crying over the loser who had been Daniel Livingstone. 'Man, he better be glad that he is dead'. Jason thought as the bike took off.

They drove around for almost an hour before Jason stopped the bike. They had ridden out into the country, but didn't stop. They had been out to Vista Point and to an estate, which Keesha had never been to, but in the end Jason had come back to a place familiar to both of them. They were on the Quartermaine property; at the lake where they had spent so much time in their youth. Well, where she and Jason Q had spent so much time.

Jason didn't know why he stopped here. He had thought of a few different places that he could go. But he didn't want to take Keesha to the places where he had spent so much time with Robin and Elizabeth. He didn't want to regurgitate the sameness of those relationships. So, he brought her back to a place that he knew was their own. He stopped the bike and got off. He didn't want her to take off the helmet, because he didn't think that he could handle her tears again.

Keesha stayed on the bike; she turned her head away from Jason as she took the helmet off. She quickly wiped away the tears before he could see them. She took a deep ragged breath and shook away all the thoughts of her husband and his other women.

"Come on" Jason said extending his hand to her. She took it and stepped off the bike. She walked behind him, completely numb from the information that she had learned that day.

He took her to a bench and they sat down.

Keesha breathed deeply scared of what his response would be to what she was about to say but still needing to get it off of her chest. "You … Jason and I used to come out here. We would talk and plan and dream about our future. I always regretted the fact that I wanted to wait to get married. I was so determined for us to have it all that I missed out on what was important. It didn't matter if he was a successful doctor or that I was a lawyer. All that would have mattered was that we were together. He knew that and tried to tell me. I wouldn't listen. I wanted the perfect princess wedding, Jason didn't care. He just wanted me. It's funny; I was so cautious and careful with Jason. And I threw it all to the wind with Daniel. How could I have been so stupid?" She asked looking at Jason.

He didn't know whether she really wanted him to respond or if she was just talking. He had always hated when she talked about Jason Quartermaine, but it seemed that she finally understood that they were two different people. When she talked about _him_ now, it was just as if he were another person from her past.

"You aren't stupid, Keesha. I guess you just were making up for how cautious you had been with … Jason." That felt strange. He never talked about Jason Q in that way. It felt strange.

"I was cautious", she started. "And then I wasn't. We … I why me? Do you know why he married me when he was having affairs with two other women?"

"I have no idea. I guess that he loved you. There was no other reason for him to marry you. He had to have loved you in his own way. That should make you feel …better. He did love you. I don't know why he had the other women. Maybe they knew about his business, maybe not. But we know that part of his life never touched you until after he was already dead. So some part of Daniel Livingstone loved you enough to not let you get caught up in his dirt."

"I guess I can look at it that way. I could let myself believe that my husband loved me enough to not include me in his illegal dealings. OR I can think that my husband actually never cared anything about me."

"I hear the kids talk about their father; I know that he loved them. I can see it on their faces. Obviously, your husband loved his life He just had more to it than what met the eye. We are going to look into this Keesha and we are going to get to the bottom of this." He pulled her into his arms to hug her. "You and your kids are going to be safe and you will be free to live your life the way you deserve."

"Thank you, Jason. I never in my wildest dreams every imagined that we would ever be here again. I never imagined that I would ever be in your arms again. I know that things are very different now, you aren't the man I loved, but this is all so Jason. _My _Jason. He was so easy to talk to and he cared so much for people. You're a great man, Jason Morgan. Thank you, for everything". She looked into those deep blue depths and leaned in to kiss him.

He saw her lean in and captured her lips with his. His hands instinctively went to her cheek and caressed her gently. The kiss was slow and sensual and passionate. Keesha moaned into his mouth. It had been so long, since she had been kissed like this. Daniel had been gone for nearly a year and they hadn't been intimate for a long time because of her high risk pregnancy.

Jason heard her moan and felt his pants get tighter. He couldn't do this, not here, not right now. Keesha deserved better than that; better than him. He pulled away. She looked at him with lust in her eyes. She shook her head to clear away thoughts of taking Jason right there next to the pond. She rubbed her hand over his cheek and then down his muscular chest.

"We should get back. Carly is probably going crazy." She laughed.

He pulled her in for another quick kiss and then grabbed her hand and led her back to his bike.


	12. Chapter 12

Mariucci's Suite

"I want you to send a message to Mrs. Livingstone. Tell her that she is running out. I want you to let her know that instead of riding around town with Morgan that she should be looking for the information to help save her life."

"Alright, boss. How do you want this message sent?"

Christopher Mariucci was a family man and knew himself, what a parent would do for their children. "I want you to send the young mother... pictures. Get pictures of her kids at the park, getting out of the car, doing anything. Especially the girl, we want her to know that if we don't get what we want it's not just her in trouble."

"Boss are you sure about that? You know she will go straight to Morgan and Corinthos."

"Yes she will and Mr. Morgan will fall right into my trap. He will lose his mind either trying to protect them or trying to come after me. Corinthos can't come after me because of this. This has nothing to do with him; so if he tries, if he does anything, then I will just have to retaliate… hard. But they won't, at least if Sonny is smart. I haven't provoked them; not yet anyway."

"Are you sure you want to bring the kids into?"

"Are you the head of this organization, or am I?"

"You are, sir."

"I'm glad you remember that. Now MOVE!" Mariucci yelled and watched the men scatter.

Mariucci sat at his desk in the suite and thought about Daniel Livingstone and why he had possibly thought he could handle the life. 'Stupid man, why risk it? You had it all, beautiful wife, two mistresses beautiful kids. What a waste. Now you've lost it all. Greed is the deadliest sin of all.'

Mariucci picked up the file on Keesha Ward Livingstone and took a long hard look. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you. But you are a means to an end. Hopefully Corinthos and Morgan won't be stupid and I won't have to kill you." Mariucci said to the empty room.

He picked up the phone and dialed his wife. "Hello love, I miss you so much…"


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Jason and Keesha had spent the last few weeks together. Carly had noticed, the Quartermaine's noticed; hell, it seemed that everyone in Port Charles noticed that Jason Morgan had a new love interest. Everyone saw the truth except for Jason and Keesha. Keesha loved spending the time with Jason; the kids also seemed to have taken to him and loved spending time with Jason, Jake and occasionally Jason's step son, Cameron. They had also spent a lot of time with Carly and Sonny's kids. Justus loved to spend time with Michael and Morgan and Maya and Kristina had become fast friends. The two girls were had the similar interests that included being spoiled rotten.

Keesha had been amazed at how easily she fell into life in Port Charles with her family. She had almost allowed herself to forget why she was back in good ole Port Chuck. And that is when they struck. Keesha and Carly had been out looking at houses; Keesha having decided that she might as well settle down. The package had been delivered to the lobby of the Metro Court. When the two women returned, Keesha received the greatest scare of her life.

"Mrs. Livingstone, this came for you today", said Adam at the front desk.

"Mmmm, it's really thick Keesh, what in the hell can it be?" Carly asked.

"I have no idea. There's no name, no return address."

"Wait, Keesha don't open it. Adam, how was this delivered?" Carly questioned.

"Messenger service, about an hour ago."

"Carly what are you doing?" Keesha asked.

"You haven't been in this life for long; you need to be more careful. I think that we need to have someone come and look at this." Carly said.

Keesha laughed and said, "Carly I think you've been in this life for too long. This is probably just files from the lawyer regarding Daniel's estate"

"Or, a bomb from this sicko, Mariucci."

Keesha's eyes widened and her throat constricted. "You don't honestly think…?" Keesha questioned.

"When you're in this life, you can't be too careful. I'll call Sonny and have him send someone over."

Keesha looked at the package again and shook her head in agreement. 'How has my life gotten to this point? What did I do to deserve this?' Keesha thought.

Carly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sonny. "It's me, Sonny. I need you to send someone over to the hotel. Keesha received a suspicious looking package and I … I just want to make sure that it's … what its not a" Carly stopped. She didn't want to say the words. She didn't want to think that this mob boss, Mariucci would really kill her new friend. She also didn't want to scare Keesha more than she already was.

Sonny understood what she was saying. "I'll send someone right over."

"Thank you" Carly said before hanging up the phone.

Sonny looked at Jason.

"What is it Sonny?" Jason asked.

"Keesha got a uh… package at the Metro Court. Carly thinks it looks suspicious and wants me to send someone over to check it out." Sonny said, unable to meet his best friend's eyes.

Jason was on his feet immediately. "Get Jameson on this. I'm going over there."

"Jason, there is nothing that you can do. You aren't a bomb expert; I'll get a professional on this. I need you finishing up with this Zacharra business. I need you to focus, Jason. You can't start running off half cocked. I know you care about Keesha but I need my right hand man on _our_ business."

Jason stopped halfway out the door. He turned to look at Sonny. "So, if this was Carly or Kate or any of your other women, you would just let someone else handle it?"

Sonny was taken aback. This was the closest that Jason had come to admitting what he felt for Keesha. Sonny sighed and sat back in his chair. He picked up the phone and dialed Jameson. "I need you to get to the Metro Court. There is a package that you need to look at. Jason will be meeting you there." Sonny said into the phone.

Jason met Sonny's eyes and with a slight nod, Sonny gave his best friend his consent. Jason turned and ran out the door of Sonny's office and out of the coffee shop.

Metro Court

Carly and Keesha had taken the package to the vault. Carly had hoped that if it was a bomb, that the vault would be able to contain any damage that might be done; if it went off. Carly had told Adam that when Jason got there, that he should be directed to the vault.

Jason and Jameson got to the hotel within minutes of one another.

"Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Jacks is in the vault with Mrs. Livingstone. They would like you and you associate to join them there.", Adam said when he saw them approach.

Jason ran to the vault with Jameson on his heels. When he saw Keesha he grabbed her in an embrace and whispered in her ear that everything would be alright.

Jameson had opened his bag and pulled out his equiptment. He took the package that Carly handed to him and ran his Presence Plus object dectection sensor and scanned the envelope. Everyone in the room held a collective breath as he noted the contents. He let out a sigh when the contents were revealed to him. "Its mostly papers, there seems to be something metal in there, but it looks to be a cell phone; and it looks to be clean. If you want, you can go wait outside and I will check out the cell phone", Jameson offered.

Jason pushed both Carly and Keesha out the door before they could respond. Once outside the door, Keesha clung to Jason. He felt her shaking and wrapped his arms even more tightly around her. Moments later, Jameson opened the door to the vault. His eyes met Jason's and he said, "Mr. Morgan, you need to see this."

Jason followed the younger man into the room. Spread out on the floor, were dozens of pictures. Jason picked up a couple and was met with the faces of Maya, Justice and Lila starring back at him. Keesha and Carly made their way into the room. Jason heard Keesh gasp. He turned to her; he hadn't wanted her to see these.

"Jason… Jason" Keesha said before she collapsed to her knees in the midst of dozens of pictures of her children.

Jason knelt beside her and collected her in his arms.

"There was a note, Mr. Morgan."

Jason looked at Jameson "Read it"

_Mrs. Livingstone, there is a cell phone amongst these pictures and you need to use it._

Keesha looked at the phone and instinctively picked it up. She opened it and noticed that there was a number on speed dial. She hit the number.

"Put it on speaker phone" Jason said. Keesha did and they all listened as it rang.

"Hello Mrs. Livingstone, I see you got your package. You have beautiful children, Keesha. May I call you that?" the man asked.

"No, you may not. What do you want with me, Mr. Mariucci? Why are you focusing on my children? You said that this had to do with me and Daniel and now I get pictures of my children. What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Keesha screamed into the phone.

"Mrs. Livingstone, I've given you time. And you chose to spend it with Mrs. Jacks and Mr. Morgan. I feel that you have forgotten that we have quite a bit of business to deal with. I just wanted to send you a reminder, so that you could refocus your efforts onto what is important."

"I don't know what you want. Just tell me what it is and I'll find it, My husband may have wanted to do business with you, but I don't. I just want to keep my children safe. Tell me what it is you want?" Keesha said through tears. "I will do anything."

"I know you will. You now have this cell phone. We will keep in tough through it. Don't even think of having Mr.'s Morgan or Corinthos attempt to track me through it that will only get your kids killed. Just do what I say, and everything will be fine. Before I go, I would like to wish a good day to you, Mr. Morgan." With that, the line went dead.

Jason's eyes had never left Keesha's. When he heard Mariucci's last words, Jason's eyes closed and his chin sank to his chest. 'This has something to do with me and Sonny. Mariucci is trying to kill two birds with one stone.' Jason thought to himself.

Carly stood back on her heels and watched as two of her closest friends were being torn apart.

Jason went to Keesha and pulled her onto his lap. She sat there and cried into his shirt. Jason pulled out his phone and dialed Sonny. "We have a problem. Mariucci needs to be dealt with, soon."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Jason and Sonny were sitting in the office at the coffee shop. Keesha and her children had been moved into Sonny's old penthouse and had been given around the clock guards. Keesha was so terrified that she had not let the children out of her sight. The Livingstone family rarely left the penthouse. Jason had brought Jake, Cameron, Kristina, Michael and Morgan by the penthouse to play. Keesha sent the guards of for food and other necessities. She didn't leave the house but that didn't stop Mariucci from getting to her. He had called multiple times, just to harass Keesha. Christopher Mariucci seemed to be the type of person who merely enjoyed terrorizing Keesha. Jason had began sleeping on the sofa after he realized that even with guards on her door, Keesha had taken to staying up all night with a gun locked and loaded by her side. Jason had walked in one morning to find a sleeping Keesha gripping the weapon. He knew that she trained for the police department briefly but he still couldn't imagine prim and proper Keesha Ward wielding a gun. He had awoken her as gently as possible. He had explained to her that it wouldn't be safe for the children for her to continue her nightly vigils. So he had taken that upon himself.

Keesha had gotten used to walking down the stairs and seeing Jason asleep on her couch. He had been a godsend in the last few weeks. She didn't know what she would do without him. He had been her rock. While he spent his nights on her couch, he spent his days trying to keep Mariucci at bay and someone by the name of Anthony Zacharra in an asylum. Keesha didn't know much about the Zacharra business; Jason didn't discuss the other aspects of the business. The one thing she did know was that Jason was running himself ragged. He rarely slept, he rarely ate. She woke him every morning and made him have breakfast. He did it to humor her, but at least she knew he ate one meal a day.

Keesha had begun having more and more interactions with Elizabeth Webber, Jake's mother. The young woman had been more than willing to allow Jake to be around Keesha and her children. She was happy that Jake would get to see his father; at least for a little while each week.

Keesha had spent her weeks getting to know Port Charles and its residents again. Through her interaction with Elizabeth, Keesha had become reacquainted with Lucky and the rest of the Spencer clan. The Spencer's had become to her like a host family when she and Justus had first arrived in Port Charles. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Lucky, the kid had grown into a handsome young man and little Lulu, was just as beautiful as her mother.

Carly had spent many hours catching Keesha up on the gossip, but the one story she was most interested in was about Jason and Elizabeth. Carly explained from the beginning to the bitter end. Liz and Jason had a friendship that sometimes could have been more. When they had finally tried, they tore the whole town apart and, in the end, Elizabeth realized that she couldn't live without one Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. Keesha hated to admit it, but she was glad that Liz and Jason hadn't worked out. However, she was glad that Jason had a beautiful child because of the relationship.

Lucky, who was now a private detective, had offered to do some digging on Christopher Mariucci. He had promised Keesha that he would do everything in his power to help her and her children. He had even offered to work with Sonny and Jason. After hearing the history between the men, Keesha knew that that the truce meant something very important. She was honored that these people still cared that much for her.

As Keesha walked down the stairs, she saw Jason was stretched out on her couch. She wished that he had somewhere more comfortable for him to stay. She would have offered her bed more than willingly, but that was taking this… whatever it was, too far.

She walked around to the front of the couch and kneeled down next to him. "Jason", she whispered. "Wake up, its morning, sweetie."

"Mmmm, Keesha?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah it's me, Jas…" she was cut off as his hand snaked behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. She felt her body respond as Jason tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth. Jason pulled her on top of him on the couch. She felt Jason's hard body beneath hers and her blood began to boil. As the kiss continued, Keesha felt Jason's fingers trail down her arms, then over her back and down till his hands were gripping her firm behind. He was pulling her closer to him until he was grinding her against his hardened member. Keesha gasped into his mouth as she felt him. Jason pulled his hands up Keesha's face and into her hair. He caressed her throat gently with his fingertips as he held her lips to his.

Jason could feel Keesha's hardened nipples pushing against his chest and it made him want her more.

"Mommy, what are you and Jason doing?" Maya called out from the top of the stairs.

Keesha couldn't help but laugh against Jason's mouth as she heard her daughter call to her. Jason groaned as Keesha pushed him away.

"We aren't doing anything honey, just waking Jason up" Keesha told her daughter.

"Well your 'waking up' looked a lot like kissing." Maya said.

The two adults laughed. "Can't get anything past her, can we" Jason said with a laugh.

"You're right; honey, Jason and I were kissing. That is something that adults do when they really like each other." Keesha said trying to explain.

Maya seemed to think about it for a while and then she ran down the stairs into Jason's arms and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Is that how kids tell grown ups that they really like them?" she asked Jason.

"That is exactly how kids do it." Jason said.

"So, that means I get to go give Aunt Carly, Uncle Sonny, Aunt Emily, Granma Monica and Granpa Edward a kiss?" Maya asked.

"Yes you may. But you know you can't kiss _every_ adult you like." Jason explained. "You should always ask your mommy or me and we'll let you know, ok?"

Maya shook her head that she understood. Just then, Justus came down the stairs holding Lila.

"Justus, guess what? Mommy likes Jason and they were kissing." Maya said to her older brother.

Justus stopped and looked from his mother to Jason. "Eww gross" he said as he made a face. "Jason, even though she's my mom, that's still gross. She's a girl." Justus said as he scrunched his nose.

Jason shook his head and laughed as Keesha grabbed Justus and Lila and began to tickle the boy. "I'm gross, huh? Is that what you think?" Keesha asked as she tortured the boy's ribs with her fingers. She placed Lila on the floor and continued her mission.

"Mommy, no, no you're not gross. Girls….." he never got to finish because Keesha pulled up his shirt to reveal his stomach and began giving him raspberries there. The little boy giggled and giggled.

Jason watched as Lila crawled over to her mother and brother and joined in on the fun. Maya, not wanting to be left out came over and jumped on the pile. Jason watched on in amusement. He saw that Keesha was losing the battle of adults versus kids. He went over and picked up Maya and swung her over his shoulder. He began to tickle Maya mercilessly. The little girl giggled as Jason continued. It was long before Jason had joined Keesha and Justus on the ground. Justus had wiggled free and took a leap off the couch onto the couple on the floor. He landed with an oomph on top of Keesha and Jason. The couple laughed and played with the children. This is the way Sonny found them when he walked in a few minutes later.

Sonny stood in the doorway of his old penthouse and watched as his best friend and his new family played on the floor. Sonny cleared his throat in order to catch their attention. Jason looked up and saw Sonny standing there. Sonny gave Jason and Keesha one of his famous dimpled smiles as he entered the penthouse. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Sonny asked playfully.

"Uncle Sonny", the kids screamed. Maya took off running and launched herself into Sonny's arms. She was about to plant a kiss on Sonny's dimpled cheek when she remembered Jason's warning. "Uncle Jason, can I give Uncle Sonny as kiss. I like him a lot" the little girl asked.

Jason laughed and shook his head 'yes'. Maya wasted no time in planting a wallop of a kiss on Sonny cheek. Sonny was a little take aback, but still held the little girl close in a hug.

"Why don't you guys take Lila upstairs so that we can talk to Uncle Sonny" Keesha said.

Each of the older children grabbed one of Lila's hands and carefully walked her back up the stairs.

"Well you two look like you're having a good morning" Sonny said as he looked at Jason and Keesha.

"We were just having a little battle I like to call Adults vs. Kids" Keesha said laughing. "I'm usually outnumbered, but today I had help" she said looking over at Jason."

'And yes you do have Jason' Sonny thought.

"I hate to bring down your good mood down, but Stan found something that you need to know about." Sonny said.

Keesha and Jason sat down on the couch. His hand instinctively went to hers.

"Stan found that there is a safety deposit box in Munich, Germany. Seems that he opened that box about six months before he died. Spinelli found that this was around the time that your husband started his association with Christopher Mariucci. You are going to need to take a trip there, Keesha. We need to find out what is in that deposit box. Also, we've contacted Carla, the girlfriend from LA. She, after some _convincing_ is ready to talk. I'm going to have Alexis and Max go to California and see what we can get out of her." Sonny said.

"Alexis?" Keesha asked. "How is she involved with this, Sonny?"

"Remember the papers I asked you to sign a few weeks ago?" She shook her head 'yes'. "Well that was a transfer of yours and Daniel's affairs to Alexis' firm. She is now your attorney." Sonny said.

"Well thanks for telling me Sonny" she said sarcastically.

"I thought you had enough to worry about, considering. I thought you needed to be surrounded by people that you can trust and you know that Alexis is high on that list."

Keesha shook her head in agreement. She knew that she could trust Sonny, Alexis and Jason. And if they were willing to get into the middle of her mob related life, then she was more than willing to let them.

"I appreciate that, Sonny. I would, however, appreciate if you inform me of these things in the future." Keesha said.

Keesha got up and began to pace around the room. "So I have to go to Germany?"

"Yeah, you're the only one who can go and look in that box. You could send Alexis but it would be better because we need her to go to California. We don't really want you to get involved in that." Sonny said looking away.

"I appreciate that, Sonny. But you can best believe as soon as I can get back to the states, Carla and Adrienne are both going to receive a visit from me. I want to know why my children are in danger and theirs aren't. When we get to the bottom of this, we are going to get to the bottom of _all_ of it" Keesha said before she turned to walk upstairs.

Sonny and Jason watched her walk away and knew that she meant every word she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

If anyone has been waiting for smut, here it is. I thought since Jason and Keesha liked Paris so much (wink wink) they might like Germany just as much.

Keesha had dropped her children off at Sonny's compound… uh home and she couldn't get them off of her mind. They had loved the idea of spending a whole week with Michael, Morgan and Kristina. She had seen the happiness in Justus and Maya's faces. She wasn't worried about them; they were old enough to understand. Lila was a different story, she had instinctively held onto Keesha. It was as if she knew her mother was walking into danger. The little girl held on and cried. Keesha and Carly had cried along with her. In the end, Lila had cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. Keesha hated leaving her while she was sleeping. She had made Justus and Maya promise that they would spend as much time with their little sister as possible. They had willingly promised as they kissed their mother goodbye. Carly and Sonny promised that little Lila would be with one of them the whole time she was gone.

Now Keesha was sitting on Sonny's private plane. Jason saw her and just wanted to hold her. So, he made his move. He walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to her. Keesha felt Jason beside her but she couldn't look at him. She didn't want him to see the tears. He pulled Keesha to him and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know that I am going to come back to them, but what if I don't. What if Mariucci is already there? What if he kills us as soon as we find out whatever this is that he wants? Jason, what are we going to do?" Keesha asked.

"We have men there already. They are staking out the bank and the surrounding area. We aren't walking into this blindly. We are going to have guards on us the whole time. I am going to be with you the entire time. Nothing is going to happen to either of us. We are going home to our children." Jason stopped when he said this. He looked at Keesha and saw the question in her eyes.

"_Our children_, what does he mean by that? Is he talking about my children and his son? Or is he talking about all the children as ours? I don't care; I don't want to think about it. I need to concentrate on … other things' Keesha thought to herself.

Jason caught himself and thought about his words. He wasn't exactly sure how he had meant that. He couldn't explain so he just stopped talking. He and Keesha sat in silence. After a while, he realized that she had cried herself to sleep. He held her and thought about where this was going.

A few hours later, the plane was landing.

"Keesha, wake up. We're here."

Keesha sat up groggily; she had fallen asleep in Jason's arms again. She was starting to get used to this.

'She is so beautiful' Jason thought as he quickly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Keesha's lips.

'That is another thing I could get used to' Keesha thought.

They walked off the plane hand in hand. There was a car waiting for them. Keesha didn't recognize either of the guards who were waiting for them.

"Keesha this is Johnny and Francis. They've been working for us for years. They can be trusted completely. I trust them with my life and you can do the same." Jason said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Livingstone" Johnny said extending his hand.

Francis was next and he also greeted Keesha.

"Nice to meet you too, Johnny, Francis. Thank you for your help."

"No need to thank us, ma'am" Francis said. "This is our job and we are more than willing to help. You have our boss here wrapped around your finger and you're keeping him in line. We like that." Francis said smirking.

Keesha laughed and looked over at Jason. "I think I'm going to like you two. You give Jason a hard time, I like that a lot."

Jason groaned as he saw Keesha making friends with the two guys who knew him almost as well as Sonny. This was not going to be fun.

"Do you two lug heads think you could get us to the hotel" Jason asked a little too abruptly for Keesha's liking.

"Oh come on, Jason. Don't get mad, we're just having a little fun" Keesha said.

"I don't mind fun, but it's at my expense. That, I don't like."

Keesha and Jason climbed into the limo and were on their way to the hotel.

Jason and Keesha were on their way to their room when Keesha realized it was only one room.

"Jason, I was just wondering. Why do we only have one room?" Keesha asked.

Jason seemed to be blushing at Keesha's question and she found it to be absolutely adorable.

"I, uh. I didn't think we needed two. I just figured that we… it would be safer if I was in the room with you. Like a constant bodyguard." He said.

"Ohhhh a bodyguard?" Keesha said laughing. "I bet you want to guard my body, Mr. Morgan."

Jason found her teasing to be a turn on. He covered the distance between them in a second. He had her back against the elevator. And he was pressed flush against her. Keesha's breathing hitched and she was suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. Jason gently nudged her chin up until his eyes met hers. Suddenly his lips were on hers and it felt like a dream.

The elevator dinged to signal their arrival on their floor. The two separated but they both knew that this was far from over.

As soon as they were inside the suite, Jason's hands were on Keesha's waist as he pulled her body to his. Their eyes locked and he lowered his lips to Keesha's lips and then her neck. Jason was making his way down further to her chest when heard her breath hitch. Jason extended his tongue and was licking his way back up her neck and over her chin to her lips.

Keesha was shaking at this point and was unable to control it. Jason's lips were making their way to her earlobe.

"Do you want to do this?" he whispered

She couldn't speak; she could only nod her head.

Jason kissed his way back down her neck, over her chest. He reached down and grasped the bottom of her shirt. Before he pulled it up and over her head, Jason turned Keesha around till she was facing away from him. He kneeled down behind her and slowly and gently eased down the zipper of one of her high heeled boots. Jason started at her knees and as he eased the zipper down, he planted a kiss on each inch of newly exposed skin. When he had removed one boot, he moved to the next leg and replayed the same action.

Keesha was still shaking; she had never experienced anything quite like this. She felt Jason's hands rubbing gently up her calves and then thighs. Jason's lips were suddenly on her thighs and she thought that she might pass out.

Jason wanted to take things slowly. He knew that it had been a while for her. Since before, Lila was born, and he wanted this to be special. He stood up and pulled her to him, with her back pressed hard against him. He pressed his face against the side of her cheek and placed a kiss there. He kissed his way over her jaw line and up to her ear. "Is this how you like it?" Jason whispered in her ear.

"Yes" she said weakly.

That was enough for him; he continued to kiss down her neck until he was at her collar bone. Jason began unbuttoning Keesha's shirt while he was still behind her. As he undoes each button, he pulls the shirt down to reveal more of her silky skin and once again places a kiss on every inch of unveiled skin. He pulls the sleeves from her arms and begins to work on her bra. As he unfastened her bra, he gently kissed between her shoulder blades. When her breasts were finally free, Jason placed his hands on her breasts and messaged them as he continued to lick and kiss her neck. Once he heard her start to moan and press her ass into his crotch, Jason turned Keesha around to face him. He captured her lips with his in an intense kiss. Jason had two more garments before Keesha would be completely naked, and he couldn't wait to get them off of her. He reached down and unzipped her skirt while still kissing her. He felt her swivel her hips and suddenly the skirt was around her ankles.

Keesha heard Jason moan as she moved her hips to relieve herself of the skirt. She felt her hard nipples brush his chest. She shivers as Jason pulls her to him and attacks her mouth again. His hands find their way down to her bare ass again. His hands began kneading her cheeks. She feels him pulling her back, he is moving back towards the bed. She is on top of him as they continue to kiss. He parts her legs and pushes himself between them. Keesha pushes away and looks down at Jason.

"Mr. Morgan, I think you're wearing too many clothes." She says as she stands up. She crooks a finger at Jason and he stands too. Once he is facing her, she rubs her hands underneath his shirt. She stands on the tips of her toes and places a kiss on his lips. Jason deepens the kiss as Keesha continues to run her hands over his body. She moves her hands down to his pants and unbuttons and then unzips them. She runs her hands down underneath his boxer briefs and feels him shiver under her touch.

In a shaky voice, Jason begs Keesha to remove his clothing.

"What was that, Jason?" Keesha asked as she pulls the shirt over his head and runs her tongue over one nipple and then the other. She heard him suck in a breath and then curse.

"Damn it Keesha, what are you doing to me?" Jason whispered in a husky voice.

"Nothing, yet." She said as she lowered herself in front of him. Jason nearly lost it when he looked down and saw Keesha on her knees in front of him. She was pulling his jeans off one second and the next her dainty little hand was rubbing his manhood through his briefs. Her lips whispered over his enlarged member and he could feel her hot breath on him. She could hear Jason curse.

"Fuck!" he hissed. That was all the encouragement Keesha needed. She reached up and began to pull down his boxer briefs. Jason dared to look down and was greeted with the sight of Keesha's big brown eyes looking back at him. His legs began to shake and he was forced to sit down on the bed before they gave out. Keesha pulled the briefs down and ran her fingers up his legs to his thighs and finally to Jason's manhood. He was hard and she couldn't wait to taste him. She began at the base and licked her way to the head of his penis. She could hear him but was too enthralled with the task at hand, to pay attention to his words.

Jason looked down in time to see Keesha's pink tongue licking up his length. 'Dear god in heaven help me' Jason thought to himself. He couldn't take it anymore. Jason reaches down and takes Keesha by her hands and pulls her up on top of him. He reaches down and finally removes her panties, now they are completely naked. Jason snakes his hand between them and begins to play with her clit. "Mmmm, Jason" she moans. He looks down at her and gets lost in her eyes. Jason leans down and kisses her deeply. When he feels her getting close to the edge, he increases the pace and he hears her breath catch in her throat. And then she went over the edge. Her nails dug into his arm and her legs shook slightly. Jason rolled her on her back and kissed her deeply. Her hands rubbed his shoulders and down over his muscular arms. Jason spread her legs and pressed himself in between them. Keesha unconsciously began to rub her center against Jason's enlarged organ. Keesha moaned and Jason cursed.

"Please Jason" that was all he needed to hear. The words were barely out of her mouth before Jason was sliding inside of Keesha. Jason could feel Keesha's nails digging into his back. As Jason slid inside of her, Keesha could feel him glide deeper until his whole length was buried in her. "Oh Jason" she breathed out.

When he started to move, she thought she would explode on the spot. Jason was looking down at Keesha while he moved rhythmically inside of her. She began to whimper and Jason moved faster. She wrapped her legs around him as he moved.

Jason instantly felt himself go deeper and he was losing himself inside her. Keesha leaned forward and kissed him. He picked up the pace then and felt her moan against his mouth. This made him move faster. Jason's hips pistoned harder and faster as Keesha's moans grew louder. And as Keesha's moans grew louder as Jason's thrusts increased. They had found their rhythm and it was fast and furious. Keesha's walls began to tighten as Jason continued to pound into her. Each thrust ground out a cry from deep in Keesha's throat. "OH. MY. GOD, JASON . OH MY GGGGOOOODDDDD!!!"

Her screams were driving him over the edge but he had to make sure she got there first. He began to rub her clit as he slammed into her. He felt her clinch and her legs began to shake violently and then she threw her head back and came screaming. Jason hadn't seen anything so sexy in all his life. His orgasm came shortly after he watched Keesha experience her's. "Oh fuck, baby" Jason voice broke as he cried out and came inside of her. His hips continued to piston until his release was complete.

When he was finished, he collapsed on top of Keesha; she wrapped her arms and legs around him, not ever wanting to let him go. Their breath was ragged and both were holding on for dear life.

When their breathing had returned to normal Keesha placed a chaste kiss on Jason's lips, "I think I could do that again, what do you say" Keesha said looking up at Jason. He simply smiled and leaned down for another kiss. Keesha felt him harden inside her and she ran her nails up his back while he ravished her mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason and Keesha walked into the bank with Johnny and Francis in tow. Johnny, who was carrying a black case walked over to a man, whom Keesha assumed to be the bank director, and spoke with him briefly. When they were finished, Johnny motioned for Jason and Keesha to follow him. The foursome made their way into the vault of the bank.

"Frau Livingstone, my name is Lukas Zimmerman. I am the director of Bankhaus August Lenz & Co. I am so sorry to hear of your loss. Your husband and I did business together on many occasions. News of his untimely death was very distressing to us, but it is nice to know that you would like to continue with our business relationship. Mr. O'Brien has informed me that you would like to view the deposit boxes that your husband set up"

"Yes, I would, thank you", responded Keesha.

The trio watched as Mr. Zimmerman pulled out several boxes. Within each were several envelopes and stacks of packaged 100 dollar bills. Keesha's eyes widened as Mr. Zimmerman began to pull out jewels.

'Where on earth did all of this come from?', Keesha thought to herself.

"Which would you like to view first, Frau Livingstone?" Mr. Zimmerman asked.

Keesha looked to Jason. "The envelopes and do you think that we could get some time alone?" asked Jason.

"But of course, Herr Morgan. Please let me know if I can be of further service." Mr. Zimmerman said as he took his leave.

Once the door had closed behind Zimmerman, Jason began opening the large manila envelopes that had been retrieved from the deposit boxes. Most were full of documents, these he handed over to Johnny. The last one he opened had one single item in it; a cd.

Jason turned the disk over and over but there was no writing on it; absolutely no indication was given as to what information the cd held.

"Jason, do you think that my husband died for whatever information is on that?" Keesha asked.

He cringed slightly as she referred to Daniel as her husband. The thought of the man who had put her life in danger as being her husband disgusted him. "Its possible, we need to find out what's on this. We need to get it to Stan as soon as possible."

Jason began placing the rest of the items back into the safety deposit boxes. "Keesha, do you want any of this?" he asked motioning towards the money and jewels.

She shook her head 'no'. "I don't know how my husband came to possess these items. I have a feeling that it might not exactly be of legal means. I don't want any of that in house or near my children. If either of you want anything, take it. I don't care."

Jason and Johnny both replied in the negative. Jason replaced the jewels and money but passed the envelopes to Johnny and had him put them in the brief case that he was carrying. Jason wrapped an arm, protectively, around Keesha and led her out of the vault. The trio walked through the bank and towards the front door. Once they spotted a waiting Francis, Johnny left Keesha and Jason and headed towards Mr. Zimmerman. He thanked the man for his time and then slipped him one of the packaged stacks of hundreds from Daniel's safe box.

Francis and the other guards, who had been situated around the bank, escorted Jason and Keesha to the waiting car. As Keesha slid into the safety of the back seat, her cell phone began to ring. With trepidation, she opened the phone that Mariucci had sent to her, "hello". She put the phone on speaker so that Jason would be able to hear also.

"Mrs. Livingstone, I see that you have visited the Bankhaus August Lenz. Did you find anything of interest?"

To this question, Jason shook his head no, so that Keesha would not reveal what they had found.

"Nothing too interesting, Mr. Mariucci, just some jewels and money. Is any of that what you are looking for?

"I have jewels and money to last a lifetime. What I am in search of is something that holds much more power. I have to go, but remember, I will be watching. Tell Mr. Morgan that I said hello, will you?"

Keesha closed the phone and looked to Jason. "He's watching us. He knows exactly where we are, Jason. I don't like this. Where are his people? How can they know us and yet we have no idea who they are? I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder and being terrified that one of his people is following me. Jason, I can't live this lifestyle."

Jason pulled her close and thought about the unconscious meaning behind her words. 'She couldn't live this lifestyle. Did she mean having Mariucci hanging over her head or did she mean the mob lifestyle. Which couldn't she handle, or was it both?

"Keesha, don't worry about it. I'll be here to protect you and your children for a long as you will let me."

"Jason, I can't ask that of you", Keesha stated.

"You can't ask it of me, but I can ask it of you."

"What do you mean by that, Jason?"

"I've been thinking about this since I found out about Daniel and Mariucci, you need protection, Keesha. You and your children need to have some sort of safety. I can provide that type of safety. Sonny and I can."

"Ok, isn't that what you're already doing?" Keesha asked confused.

"Yes, in a way. But the ultimate way of protecting you is to have you completely under mine and Sonny's protection. Mariucci can't touch family. He can but it's a code of honor amongst men like us. You aren't a part of this world, so he has no qualms about going after you. But if you were a part of Sonny's family and that branches out to the Five Families. You'd have the ultimate protection. To get to you, Mariucci would have to start a war and he doesn't want to do that."

"Ok, so how do I join your family", Keesha asked still confused. Then the gravity of his words hit her. Jason wanted her to join his family. He was asking her a question. He wanted to get married. 'No freaking way!!! Jason Morgan is asking to marry

me! But its just to keep me safe. It's to keep me protected. It's not like he loves me or anything. He is trying to keep me alive so that I can raise my children. That's all, right? Jason doesn't love me. What we did at the hotel was just two people coming together after years of pent-up aggression and frustration and on his part is was probably just curiosity. I did throw myself at him after the accident. I'm sure he probably thought that I was crazy. God this is crazy. I'm rambling to myself and Jason is just sitting there staring at me. Oh goodness, what do I say?

Jason watched as Keesha's eyes opened in shock as came to the realization of what he was asking. He and Sonny had concluded that this would probably have to happen anyway. Jason couldn't help but think that it wasn't such a bad idea. Mariucci couldn't touch Keesha without an all out war, if she were married to Jason. Jason didn't think that Keesha would like the idea. And by the look on her face, he had been right. She didn't look at all thrilled about it. Maybe it was just too soon after Daniel's death and their relationship had taken on a new level recently. 'Oh my god, what the hell was I thinking?' Jason thought to himself. 'She would probably rather die than to live a life with me as her husband.'

Jason turned his head away from her to mask the disappointment marring his face.

"Yes" Keesha said quietly with her head lowered.

Jason's head snapped around and he looked at Keesha."Yes?"

"Yes, Jason. I need to keep my kids safe. I want to live long enough to see Lila become a grandmother, maybe a great grandmother. I want to be there for my children. I ... I know you're offering this because you want to protect us and I appreciate you giving of yourself in this way", Keesha said while she looked every where but at Jason.

"Keesha, I do want to protect you and your children, but I also want you to be comfortable with this arrangement. Are you? Are you comfortable? Will you be alright with this?"

"I don't know, Jason. All I know is that we can be safe if I marry you. But I don't want this arranged marriage to disrupt or even destroy the relationship that we have been building. I like where we've brought this and I don't want to rush anything. So far, we have taken our time and done almost everything right, and I don't wanna ..."

"You don't 'want to what?" Jason implored.

"I just don't want to mess it up. When you first came out of the coma, I pushed so hard that I drove you away. And I know that the circumstances are different but I feel that they are similar enough that by putting too much pressure on you, you'll snap and then I will have lost you again."

Jason took her chin in his hand and finally made her look him directly in the eye. "Look at me. I'm doing the asking here. If I didn't think that I could handle it, then I wouldn't have said anything. I know that I scarred you before. I can see it in your eyes; you think that I am about to explode the way I used to. I'm not the same person. I am but everything was so brand new then. I woke up a grown man; I had no type of readjustment period. Everything was thrown at me and I was just expected to take it all in, process it, and move on with daily life as Jason Quartermaine. I'm adjusted now. I'm stable now, I know who I am. I 'know what I want and its you", Jason said as he moved his head forward until their lips were pressed together.

"Then the answer is definitely yes", Keesha said between kisses.

"Uh boss", Francis said as he lowered the window dividing the front and back seats. "The boss is on the phone and he wants to speak with you. Sorry", Francis said as he realized that Jason was glowering at him. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No problem, tell Sonny I'll call him back. I have to get in touch with Stan first and foremost."

"Yes sir, Mr. Morgan" Francis replied.

"Yes sir, Mr. Morgan" Keesha said mimicking Francis' formal terminology with a giggle.

Jason eyed her curiously. "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about it all. Yes sir, Mrs. Morgan, sure is gonna sound funny."

Keesha said as she continued laughing.

'Mrs. Morgan. Wow, there hadn't been one of those in a while. First was...eww Brenda. Then there was Courtney. Sam and Elizabeth were both almost Mrs. Morgan, but those had never come through. Now Keesha, Jason Quartermaine's girlfriend was about to be Mrs.

Jason Morgan. HA!! Take that Golden Child, wherever you are.' Jason thought to himself. Jason smiled and then as he looked at Keesha his mood turned serious. "So, what, you don't want to be Mrs. Jason Morgan?" he asked teasingly.

"I...uh... I... I didn't mean it that way. I just ..." Keesha's mouth snapped shut as she became more and more flustered.

Jason moved closer to her. "What didn't you mean? You do want to be Mrs. Jason Morgan?"

"Of course... of ... yeah... yes...yes, I want to be Mrs. Jason Morgan", Keesha finally got out.

"Are you sure about that", Jason asked as he got closer still. Keesha had begun to back up once she saw the intense look in his eyes. "Being Mrs. Jason Morgan means that you'll have to adjust to some things"; Jason said moving closer once again.

"Oh... oh real ... really like w-w-what?" Keesha began, trying not to be obvious as she moved further back in the seat.

Jason inched closer. "Like this", he said as he grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the door of the limo and pressing his lips and his body firmly against Keesha's.

Keesha felt Jason's full lips against hers and then his chest pressed firm against her breasts. She was cornered and she didn't mind it one bit. She felt his tongue press between her lips, requesting access to her mouth. She felt one hand come up to cup her face. While Jason's other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer still.

'God, I could get lost in one of this man's kisses. I believe he has to be as close to perfect as a human being can be.' Keesha thought while her tongue was teased by Jason's.

Jason felt his will slipping away quickly. He wanted Keesha, and he would have her again, but not right now and not in the back seat of a limo with Mariucci's men potentially watching them. He pulled away from the kiss and put a foot of distance between them. "I'm sorry; we shouldn't be doing this in here. We aren't horny little teenagers anymore", Jason said.

Keesha looked at him with wide eyes. "How... how did you know that we made love in the back of one of your grandfather's limos?"

Jason laughed at the look on her face. "I didn't. I was just making a comparison between us and horny teenagers. You just told on yourself. I had no idea that you were so freaky Keesha Ward".

"Well, only when it came to one man", Keesha said. Then glancing sideways at Jason she added, "Well maybe when it comes to two men."

Jason smiled at her insinuation and the fact that she was still distinguishing between him and Jason Quartermaine made him happy. "I need to call Stan. We need to get that cd to him so that we can find out what is on it. I'm going to have to call from the most secure place. And then there's the problem of how we're going to get it to him. It's not as if we can send it or even ship it. There's no guarantee that Mariucci can't intercept it"

"Well, darling, you could always download it to a computer and then send it to Stan", Keesha said.

Jason looked at her, "When did you become so technologically inclined?"

"Well, Jason, I had to do something in the 10 years that I've been gone. I learned a little about computers; enough to know that whatever is on that cd can be downloaded to your laptop and sent to Stan via a secured internet connection".

"Well look at you, Ms. Livingstone or soon-to-be Mrs. Morgan", Jason said with pride.

"That's right, baby" Keesha said as she snuggled into Jason's side, "you've got a Renaissance Woman on your hands"

"I think I like that... actually I know I like that", said Jason as the limo pulled into the driveway of the hotel. The limo stopped, Jason and Keesha exited and walked hand in hand to the elevators and got on. The whole time their every move was being recorded. Live video feed of the couple was being sent directly to Christopher Mariucci's computer in his home.

"The lovely Mrs. Livingstone, I'm coming for you. And your little enforcer too", Mariucci said with a slight laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry that it had been so long between Chapter 15 and chapter 16. I had some major writers block. And then the holidays happened and then school started back. There just didn't seem to be enough time in the day. Today I was having a rough time and I didn't know what I could do to make it better. So, I sat down tonight at work and took all my agression out on this story. I know I jumped from them making love to them getting married, but whose to say that Keesha and Jason will actually get married. Anyway, I have to say sorry to Spinelli lovers, he will not be making an appearance, well not unless I need some comic relief. I appreciate you Ayshen, you aren't the only one reading the story, you're just the only one commenting. Thanks!

Chapter 17

Mariucci Penthouse

"The lovely Mrs. Livingstone, I'm coming for you. And your little enforcer too", Mariucci said with a slight laugh. Christopher then turned to his cell phone; which was lying on the desk. He picked it up and hit the end button, officially ending the call between himself and Keesha. "So they have a cd? How interesting. I wonder what they will come up with? I wonder if this is what I have been looking for? Once they figure out what is on it, will the Corinthos clan work with me or will they turn it against me?" Christopher asked out loud to no one in particular. He turned the chair around to look out at the view of Port Charles. "What a lovely little town. A little town that will soon be preparing for a wedding. Is Morgan really dense enough to think that the Five Families scare me? I suppose his damaged brain thinks that I would play fair. The joke's on him, I'm not playing at all. Such a shame that I'm going to have to destroy this lovely... little...town."

Hotel in Germany

Jason was on the phone with Stan, while Keesha was on three way with Sonny and Carly."Are you sure you don't want me to come back? I could be on the jet in half an hour", Keesha said into the phone.

"There's no need. Lila just has a little cough, believe me when I say that its nothing that I can't handle", responded Sonny. "Take care of your business, me and Carly have this under control. The kids are playing and having fun and they aren't thinking twice about you", Sonny said with a smile.

"Yeah", Carly piped in. "I took them shopping and for ice cream and then delivered them all back to Uncle Sonny. They are fine. I took Lila by to see Monica and she checked her out thoroughly. There is nothing too serious going on. We promise to let you know if anything changes".

"Alright, fine. You two are taking great care of my kids but I can't help but to worry. I've never been away from them for this long before. I'm freaking out but I think that I have good reason. This isn't easy for me." Keesha could hear both

Carly and Sonny laughing at her in the background. "Alright you two, this isn't funny. Fine!! I'm going to let you go, since I'm a joke to you two. Oh, and by the way, Jason and I are getting married", Keesha said just as she slammed the phone shut.

Port Charles -Jacks and Corinthos residences-

Carly stood still,mouth open and eyes gaping as she stared at her cell phone. 'Did... did she just ... no. Jason, married... no he would have told me. Oh my god... OH MY GOD!! Jason and Keesha, married?' Carly began to frantically dial Keesha's number as her phone, simulatenously, started to ring. The LCD screen showed 'Sonny'

"Did she just say that she and Jason are getting married?" Carly screamed into the phone

"I think she did", Sonny replied. Though he had known that Jason planned to ask, he wanted to play it off to be as much as a surprise as he could. Hurricane Carly was about to roll threw and he didn't want to be in her path.

"Did you know about this?" Carly asked.

"Well... I uh... Carly it doesn't really matter. Jason wants to do this and we should support him, ok?"

"Who said that I wasn't going to support him? I like, I can't believe I'm going to say this. But I like Keesha. She's a hell of a lot better than the Muffin", Carly surmised.

"They didn't work out but I still don't suggest that you talk about the mother of Jason's child like that. You remember what happened last time, right?"

"Oh shut up, Sonny. Anyway, you knew, didn't you? You always know. Jason always confides in you instead of me, why is that?"

"Because, even though I'm bi-polar, I'm still the most sane out of the two of us."

"You know, if I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you."

"I know, Carly. I feel the exact same way about you. Now I've got to get back to the kids. I'll talk to you later", Sonny said before hanging up his cell phone.

Germany

"Did I just hear you tell Sonny and Carly, of all people, that we are getting married", Jason asked.

Keesha slowly turned to him and shook her head.

"And then you hung up without giving Carly a chance to respond?"

Keesha shook her head yes, again.

Jason's smile was slow but soon illuminated his face. "God, I love y.. that about you." He said stopping himself before he said too much.

Keesha heard the slip but didn't really want to think to much of it. "So, did you and Stan get everything taken care of?"

"Yes, I got the information from the cd downloaded to my computer and then I sent it to his. He is looking at it right now.

He will call back when he knows something definite", Jason said.

"So, Mr. Morgan, what do we do now?"

"Well, soon-to-be Mrs. Morgan, we can do whatever you want. I would love something to eat. I'm starved".

"We could order room service, or we could go out and explore. Or we could have room service pack a picnic and go someplace nice and eat", Keesha suggested.

"I think a picnic would be good. Then I can be alone with my fiancee. That reminds me, we need to get you a ring."

"Jason, I don't need a ring. This isn't a real engagement."

"But it has to look as if it is. This has to be believable. The Five families have to support this or else you won't be protected in the way that we want. This whole engagement and marriage needs to look at real as possible. Keesha, we need to

get a ring. We need to find a place to live. The five of us plus Jake can't live in my penthouse. We have a lot of planning that we need to do", Jason urged.

"I guess I just hadn't really thought this threw. I just don't know much about this lifestyle and how everything works. It's going to take a little time for me to get used to", Keesha said as she turned and walked towards the bathroom.

Jason's gaze lingered on Keesha's retreating back for a moment longer. Then he picked up the phone and dialed Sonny.

"Hey man, I guess congratulations are in order. Keesha told us that you're getting married", Sonny said smiling, both dimples showing.

"Yeah, she said yes. She understands how desperate the situation might get. This is the only sure way that we can protect them", Jason said.

"Well, if you say so, Jase."

"Sonny, you know its true. Mariucci will have to respect that fact that she is my wife and that she and the kids are under

Corinthos protection", Jason said beginning to get frustrated with his best friend.

"Jason, I'm not trying to go against you. I just hope that Mariucci is not another Zacharra or Lansing, or which ever one of those lunatics was running the show. We don't know much about the man except that we can't trust him. I've got Stan working on the information from the cd. I've got Benny working on background checks. And I've got a living room full of sleeping children. Mike and Morgan have stayed the whole time that Justus, Maya and Lila have been here. I think they've made the transition, all though temporary, easier. Elizabeth brought Cam and Jake by for a few hours too. She saw Emily yesterday and mentioned that all the kids were hanging out here, so she thought the boys might like to spend some time with their cousins and... and siblings?" Sonny asked questioningly

"Yeah, I guess they would be siblings. Wow,man I wonder what Justus is thinking of this whole situation now?" Jason asked.

"Man, who the hell do you think sent Keesha back here to you? I'd put all the money in all my bank accounts on a the fact that this has been a piece of divine intervention. I know you don't believe in stuff like that and usually neither do I, but something brought this woman back to you."

"Sonny, she didn't come back to me. She came back to Port Charles to ask my family to be guardians of her children. There's a difference", Jason said defensively.

"Whatever you say man, whatever you say. But I gotta go. I'll be in touch tomorrow".

"Alright, Sonny."

"Oh yeah, and Jason."

"Yeah?"

"I'll gladly be your best man", Sonny said with a smile in his voice as he hung up the phone.

Jason looked at his cell phone and was tempted to throw it against the wall, but then thought better of it. The meaning behind Sonny's words weren't lost on Jason. 'Diving intervention? Hell, maybe, who really knows what is lined up for them.'

Jason thought to himself. 'Where the hell did that bit of idealism come from?'Jason asked out loud.

"Who knew Jason Morgan talked to himself", Keesha said as she emerged from the bathroom. "So what was that conversation all about?"

"Nothing", Jason responded.

"Oh come on. I come out of the bathroom and you're talking to yourself. I'm not buying it, tell me."

"Fine, Sonny said that... well basically that it was fate that brought you to Port Charles and back... back"

"Back to... what? Please elaborate", Keesha said with humour in her voice.

"Back to me", Jason said as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh", was Keesha's only response as she began to move around the room. "Well, we should order our picnic basket, don't ya think? We need to get out there so that we can enjoy what's left of the daylight".

Jason looked at her and knew that she was avoiding the topic. But he was determined not to push her. He had a lifetime to make her admit that maybe, just maybe this was fate.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason and Keesha had spent the proceeding day together enjoying the sites that Germany had to offer

I know its been a while since I worked on this story but I just couldn't find the inspiration anymore. But I've been thinking about it and I now know which direction the story needs to go in. Thank you for the positive reviews. I see that there are some new people finding the story and that is even more inspiring. Now that its summer, I'm going to try to update more often.

Chapter 18

Jason and Keesha had spent the proceeding day together enjoying the sites that Germany had to offer. Now they were heading back to Port Charles and to their lives and children. Keesha was worried about what was going to happen once the plane landed. She would have to start the process of planning a wedding and they would still have to figure out what is was that Anthony Mariucci wanted from her.

Jason looked over at Keesha and wondered what she was thinking. He was hoping that she wasn't worrying about all the things that she wouldn't be able to change. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything that they could do about the situation that they were in; they were just going to have to make the best of everything. Jason thought about the children, his and Keesha's, and couldn't believe that they had been away from them for so long. He missed Jake but not only his son, but Keesha's children as well. He couldn't wait to be with the children again. He was nervous to see whether Keesha's kids would be excited about the wedding or not. He could tell that their mother wasn't too excited. Maybe their positive reaction would change her view on the idea.

Keesha watched as Jason, subconsciously, nodded to himself and wondered what he was thinking. She took the time that he wasn't paying attention to her, to pay attention to him. He was still the same ruggedly handsome man. That jaw line, those lips and, God help her, those crystal blue eyes! The body was a little different, he had gained some weight but his arms were still muscular. His stomach wasn't as flat but his abs were still well defined. Over all, Jason Morgan was still hot. And he was all hers. Er… well, all.. mine. _Jason Morgan is all mine._ Keesha thought to herself. How many years had she wanted to be able to say that? At least ten years. Keesha smiled to herself, and thought what it meant to have him back in her life after all these years.

Jason watched Keesha smile and hoped that he was the reason for that smile. "What are you smiling about?" Jason asked.

The cabin of the plane had been silent for so long that when Jason finally spoke Keesha was startled. "Wha … what did you say, Jason?"

He smiled and scooted closer to his intended. "I asked what you were smiling about. I was just wondering if I had anything to do with putting that smile on your face", Jason said placing his thumb to her bottom lip and tracing it.

Keesha shivered against her will. _Damn it_, she thought to herself. _Why in the hell do I let this man do this to me?_

Jason watched Keesha shiver and knew that he had her right where he wanted her. He leaned in even closer, "did I put that smile on your face, baby?"

_This man is going to be the damn death of me_, Keesha thought just before she closed the distance between the two and kissed Jason.

At the Port Charles airport

Sonny and Carly were waiting at the air strip when the plane landed. There were four very eager kids watching as the plane skidded to a stop. Michael and Morgan had been on the private jet many times but their excitement had nothing to do with the plane, it was reserved for the man exiting the plane. The boys had missed their Uncle Jason but they knew that his leaving meant that he would come back. And that always meant presents. Uncle Jason was, in fact, the best and most original gift giver of all time.

Keesha looked out of the window and saw Justus and Maya waving wildly at the plane. Her heart swelled and she couldn't imagine just how much she would miss them for the few days that she had been gone. Once they were cleared to exit the plane Keesha made a mad dash for the stairs. Before she knew it, her children were back in her arms. Little Lila was babbling 'mama' while she smothered the little girls with kisses. Justus and Maya were holding on to any part of Keesha that they could reach.

"Alright, so what did you bring us?" Michael Corinthos III asked his uncle once his cousin, Jake, was in his father's arms.

Jason looked down at his nephews and shook his head. Sonny walked up behind his son and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Hey boys, do you think that we could get back to the house before you start trying to unload Uncle Jason of whatever he might have brought home for you?"

"But dad, Morgan really wants his presents", Michael said in a half whine.

The adults laughed at the preteens deflection.

"When we get home, Michael, I promise", Jason said.

Jason looked over to Keesha who had her hands full with her three children. "When we get back to Greystone, we have something to tell all of you".

Keesha looked up and caught Jason's glance. "Yes, we have… something that we hope you think is good news".

Sonny and Carly shared a look and a secret smile. There was a wedding that needed to be planned.

"Alright, there is a welcome home meal that needs to be eaten. Lets get going", Sonny said with a dimpled smile.

The whole Corinthos-Morgan family piled into the awaiting limo and headed for the Greystone compound.


End file.
